Entropie
by J. Islington
Summary: Moon n'était pas méchante. Ou pas trop. Elle était surtout dans la lune. Et un peu bizarre. Elle avait aussi le charisme d'un magicarpe et le don d'attirer toutes les pires catastrophes d'Alola. (fic compagnon de Le Même Sourire Idiot). EN PAUSE
1. I- Polochon

_Bonsoir,_

 _Je poste cette nouvelle fanfic qui est centrée sur la Moon de mon autre fic pokémon: "Le même sourire idiot". Pour l'anecdote, ça faisait un moment que cette idée me trottait dans la tête. Je sais que c'est pas très original, de raconter les aventures du héros du jeu, mais je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose à mon autre fic. Et cet autre chose eh bien... C'est un peu tout ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Moon (et des pokémons qui l'entourent)._

 _Voilà voilà._

 _Sur ce, le disclaimer et tous les autres trucs importants:_

 _ **Genre:** Aventure/humour ((?) ce point d'interrogation signifie que je prie pour que je ne sois pas la seule à rire à mes blagues)_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Rien ne m'appartient, à part les surnoms débiles des pokémons et les éventuels OCs._

.

* * *

.

Polochon était au courant qu'ils allaient vivre ailleurs, loin d'Azuria : dès que la maison avait été revendue, la petite famille avait fait ses valises et était partie à Carmin-sur-Mer avant de prendre le bateau. Le trajet dura plusieurs jours, durant lequel sa dresseuse se prélassa dans une chaise longue sur le pont du navire. Mais jusque-là, le miaouss n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il ne pourrait plus chasser les roucools : dans sa tête, ce voyage ressemblait plus aux vacances que sa dresseuse et sa fille prenaient en été. Puis, tôt le matin, ils étaient arrivés à Alola. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé (il ne tarderait pas : l'horizon rosissait), mais la chaleur était déjà bien présente. Avec un émerveillement propre aux touristes, il avait longuement observé un miaouss d'Alola endormi en se demandant ce qui avait pu lui donner cette couleur de pelage.

.

L'impression d'être en vacances ne le quitta pas immédiatement : sa dresseuse, Isiah, et sa fille, Moon, n'avaient que de lourdes valises qu'elles traînaient péniblement, après tout. Puis ils étaient arrivés dans leur nouvelle maison. Les hautes herbes, les arbres exotiques et les fleurs colorées pullulaient aux alentours. Isiah, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avait déverrouillé la maison et était entrée, une Moon à moitié endormie sur les talons. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à l'intérieur. Juste quelques meubles vendus avec la maison comme un petit frigidaire et un vieux canapé-lit. En entrant, Isiah, en bonne agent immobilière, insista d'un air professionnel sur le fait que la maison était « idéalement située à mi-chemin entre le petit village de Lili'i et Ekaeka, la seule grande ville de l'île. La maison est très grande, neuve, ne nécessite pas de rénovations, a une belle hauteur sous plafond, une petite terrasse, une cuisine équipée, un garage et vue sur la mer ». A cet instant précis, au moment où Isiah termina son petit monologue d'agent immobilière qui ayant oublié qu'elle n'est pas là pour vendre la maison, Polochon réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas en vacances mais qu'ils étaient bien partis pour s'installer là.

Le reste de leurs affaires arrivèrent deux jours plus tard. Un camion les livrèrent à domicile et des déménageurs posèrent tout dans la maison. Moon et Isiah avaient passé toute la journée à monter les lits dans les deux chambres et la table dans ce qui ferait office salon-salle à manger. Polochon, depuis son panier, les encourageait par la pensée. Le petit frigo, vendu avec la maison, fût vite remisé au garage et remplacé par celui de la famille, plus grand et en meilleur état. Vers la fin de la journée, Isiah abandonna sa fille à la maison pour aller acheter de quoi faire un repas décent. Il restait une flopée de cartons à déballer et une armoire à monter. En attendant que sa mère revienne, Moon alla prendre une douche et se changea. Une fois que ce fût fait, elle alla mettre la table et attendit dans sa chambre, parfaitement silencieuse.

Polochon avait toujours trouvé que Moon était un drôle de numéro. A Azuria, elle ne faisait que fixer avec de grands yeux émerveillés les combats pokémon diffusés à la télé toute la journée. Elle ne parlait jamais, sauf quand on s'adressait directement à elle. Et encore ! C'était à peine si on arrivait à lui arracher une phrase sujet-verbe-complément. En fait, on aurait dit que l'information mettait un temps fou à monter au cerveau et que celui-ci ramait comme un antique ordinateur pour décrypter les mots qui lui étaient adressés. Moon répondait alors, le sourire figé de celle qui ne sait même pas de quoi on lui parle, avec une voix monocorde quelque peu dérangeante.

Elle n'était pas méchante, bien sûr. Au contraire. Juste un peu... Dans la lune. Un peu trop, peut-être. A partir de là, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Polochon se demandait parfois ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Moon. Pas grand chose, sans doute. Juste le grand vide, parfois traversé par le signal électrique des mots à analyser.

Isiah revînt, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, avec un sac de nourriture dans les bras. En son absence, une partie de la forêt de cartons avait migré dans la chambre de Moon : la jeune fille, au bout de dix minutes à ne rien faire, s'était mise en tête de ranger un peu ses affaires pour chasser l'ennui.

« Alors, ma chérie ? Que penses-tu de notre nouvelle maison et de Mele-mele, interrogea Isiah en commençant à préparer leur repas. »

Silence. Temps de réflexion. Son sourire figé aux lèvres, Moon fixa Isiah avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Oh, une phrase complète. Ce n'était pas très élaboré mais Polochon était sûr et certain que c'était la première phrase que Moon prononçait ce jour-là : la plupart du temps, elle laissait sa mère faire la conversation pour deux.

« Il fait chaud, finit par ajouter Moon au bout de quelques instants de réflexion. »

Polochon, gêné par tant de bavardages, préféra se cacher les yeux derrière sa queue. Il savait bien que Moon avait du mal à faire la conversation et ne s'était pas aventurée autour de la maison mais quand même. Il y avait des tas de choses à dire. Par exemple, il n'y avait pas de roucools à martyriser dans le coin. Mais les picassauts feraient parfaitement l'affaire : un oiseau restait un oiseau. Par ailleurs, Polochon était presque sûr d'avoir aperçu ce qui ressemblait à la queue d'un rattata noir en explorant un peu les alentours de la maison. Les rattatas étaient amusants à chasser, eux aussi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je suis sûre que bientôt, tu seras tout aussi charmée que moi par cette petite île. »

Moon hocha la tête. Isiah ébouriffa d'une main énergique les cheveux de sa fille.

.

Quatre jours après leur arrivée, les meubles d'Isiah et Moon étaient tous montés et installés. Et comme elles en avaient aussi profité pour s'occuper des derniers détails tout aussi importants que le mobilier (tels que le téléphone ou internet), il n'y avait plus grand chose de véritablement pressant à faire. La mère et la fille ne faisaient plus que vider les cartons de tous les livres, vêtements et autres bibelots qu'elles avaient apporté. Et comme elles n'avaient visiblement pas assez de choses à ranger à leur goût, elles étaient parties le matin-même et étaient revenues à midi avec plusieurs plantes en pot et du matériel de jardinage. Docilement, Moon suivit Isiah sous la pergola pour tout y installer, sous le regard blasé de Polochon qui continuait à les soutenir par la pensée.

« Maurice a appelé ce matin, déclara Isiah en rempotant un bonzaï. »

Le miaouss, qui ne prêtait jusque-là pas vraiment attention à la conversation que Isiah tentait d'entamer avec sa fille, redressa soudain la tête. Ah. Voilà un sujet qui devrait faire réagir Moon : elle entretenait des relations difficiles avec son père. Selon Polochon, Maurice était un homme originaire de Kalos, absent les trois quarts du temps et aussi paumé que Moon. Espérant secrètement que la jeune fille s'énerve à la mention de son père, Polochon se surprit à quitter son panier pour s'approcher et mieux profiter du spectacle.

« Ah. »

Polochon tira une grimace : l'espace d'une seconde, il avait oublié le temps que mettait Moon à analyser les mots qu'on lui adressait puis à formuler une phrase complète.

« Il voulait prendre des nouvelles, savoir comment se passait le déménagement... Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait te parler mais comme tu dormais encore, il a dit qu'il rappellerait plus tard.

\- Pas la peine de me le passer alors, je doute que notre installation ici l'intéresse vraiment, répliqua sèchement Moon qui quitta aussitôt la pergola. »

Oh, un effort d'élaboration. C'était rare, d'entendre Moon faire une phrase aussi longue et complète. Si Isiah soupira, ce ne fut pas le cas de Polochon qui retînt un ricanement : il n'aimait pas Maurice et n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi sa dresseuse s'était encombré d'un balourd pareil. Heureusement, si l'amour est aveugle, le mariage rend la vue et au bout de six ans, Isiah avait demandé le divorce.

A la suite de sa fille, la mère quitta elle aussi la pergola et rentra dans la maison.

« Tu sais, il n'y peut rien si son travail lui prend du temps... Il voyage beaucoup, argumenta maladroitement Isiah, espérant que cela adoucirait l'humeur de sa fille.

\- Il y a "prendre du temps" et "ne jamais être là les week-ends que je suis censée passer avec lui", répliqua sèchement Moon. »

Il y eu un silence gêné, durant lequel Isiah grimaça : Polochon, Moon et elle savaient que la jeune fille n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Maurice n'avait même pas protesté lorsqu'il avait apprit que son ex-femme quittait Kanto en compagnie de leur fille pour aller dans un autre pays. Il avait simplement dit que si un jour son travail nécessitait qu'il se rende à Alola, il viendrait les voir.

Ce fut au moment où Isiah s'apprêta à défendre à nouveau son ex-mari qu'on sonna à la porte, mettant fin à la conversation.

Moon et sa mère n'eurent même pas le temps d'aller voir qui sonnait à la porte que le visiteur entrait dans la maison. Comme ça. Sans y avoir été invité. C'était un homme grand et bronzé, torse nu sous sa blouse blanche de scientifique grande ouverte. Il portait une casquette blanche et il était difficile de deviner la couleur de ses yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Polochon retînt un sifflement colérique face à l'intrus. Ce dernier, loin de se soucier du pokémon, se planta devant Moon avec un grand sourire.

« Tu dois être Moon, je parie ! »

Allons bon, non seulement il se permettait d'entrer chez les gens sans autorisation mais en plus, il savait déjà le nom de Moon alors qu'elle venait d'arriver et ne connaissait personne à Mele-Mele ? Pour être aussi bien renseigné, soi ce type était un voisin envahissant et commère, soi c'était un dangereux stalker faisant des poupées vaudou à l'effigie de ses prochaines victimes. Dans les deux cas, Polochon considérait que Moon et Isiah devraient virer l'intrus de leur maison. Mais comme les humains n'avaient pas le raisonnement logique et implacable des pokémons, le miaouss constata que la mère et la fille ne se méfiaient pas le moins du monde. En fait, Isiah affichait une expression béate et Moon arborait son habituel sourire figé, comme si elles ne venaient pas d'aborder le sujet épineux du père.

« Ravi de te rencontrer en vrai, miss ! Moi, c'est Euphorbe. Content de vous voir ici, à Alola ! Ça a été, le voyage ? Pas trop fatiguée par le décalage horaire ? Kanto-Alola, ça fait une trotte ! »

Oh bon sang, songea Polochon, mais faites le taire ! Le miaouss jeta un regard désespéré à Moon, espérant qu'elle dirait quelque chose pour couper l'homme (puisque visiblement, il s'adressait exclusivement à Moon, oubliant totalement l'existence d'Isiah). Mais non. Le cerveau de Moon ramait et était probablement encore en train d'analyser la première partie de sa tirade.

Le miaouss poussa un discret soupir. Au moins, entendre l'homme bavasser lui avait apprit que ce n'était pas un parfait inconnu, finalement. Il était venu à Kanto l'an passé et avait combattu la ligue avant de se faire laminer par Peter du Conseil Quatre. Polochon se souvenait avoir regardé ses matchs en compagnie de Moon. S'il ne se trompait pas, Maurice connaissait Euphorbe de longue date et lorsque son ex-femme avait émit l'idée de partir s'installer à Alola, il les avait mit en contact. Pour une fois que Maurice servait à quelque chose, songea vicieusement Polochon.

« Mais vous avez vu ce soleil ?! Il tape, hein, s'exclama Euphorbe en gesticulant en direction du ciel bleu visible depuis la baie vitrée. »

Qu'Isiah s'extasie sur de tels détails avait quelque chose de mignon : elle venait d'arriver dans la région et était donc bien plus proche de la touriste que de l'insulaire. Euphorbe, lui, n'avait pas cette excuse : Polochon considérait que seuls les touristes et les magicarpes avaient le droit de s'émerveiller face à des détails aussi insignifiants.

« Très cher Professeur Euphorbe, fit Isiah qui tendait la main au nouveau venu. Nous sommes arrivées il y a une semaine ! »

Quelqu'un avait daigné entendre son appel et interrompre cette pipelette d'Euphorbe. Polochon remercia tous les dieux des miaouss et jeta un regard reconnaissant à sa dresseuse.

« Eh salut ! Bienvenue à Alola, chaleur et farniente, tout ça, répondit Euphorbe qui, ni une ni deux, prit la main d'Isiah dans la sienne pour la serrer vigoureusement.

\- Professeur Euphorbe, je me souviens encore de vos combats contre les champions de Kanto. C'est en les regardant que Moon et moi sommes devenues fan des pokémons d'Alola, et que j'ai décidé d'emménager ici ! »

Ou plus exactement, elle avait évoquer l'idée sans trop y croire lors d'une conversation téléphonique avec Maurice et celui-ci s'était empressé de servir à quelque chose en la mettant en contact avec Euphorbe.

« Ah, oui ! A la base, j'étais venu à Kanto pour étudier les capacités des pokémons locaux... Mais je me suis pris au jeu des combats... Les champions m'en ont fait baver, ha ha, rit le professeur Euphorbe comme s'il venait de dire une bonne blague. »

Polochon aurait bien fait remarqué que Euphorbe n'en avait pas tout simplement bavé contre les champions. Il s'était fait _massacré_. Nuance. Mais comme personne ne se souciait de l'avis du miaouss, Polochon ne dit rien.

« Oh, Moon, s'exclama le professeur en se tournant vers la jeune fille (oubliant à nouveau l'existence de cette pauvre Isiah). Si on allait visiter le village voisin, juste toi et moi ? Le Doyen de l'île est là-bas. Qui sait, il t'offrira peut-être même un pokémon ! »

Polochon jeta un regard insistant à sa dresseuse. Le genre qui signifiait « d'accord, il a bien aidé pour trouver une maison et faire des démarches, mais tu comptes vraiment laisser ta fille avec un parfait inconnu qui lui propose de lui donner quelque chose de cool si elle le suit ? ». Polochon trouvait ça louche.

Avec un temps de retard, Moon répondit :

« Un pokémon ? »

Quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux de Moon. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'intérêt. Polochon jeta un regard alarmé à sa dresseuse. Ne voyait-elle donc pas que sa fille était menacée par un dangereux psychopathe ? Cette pipelette d'Euphorbe avait déjà trouvé les bons mots pour que cette andouille de Moon la suive jusqu'au bout du monde ! Et Isiah continuait de sourire d'un air avenante. Foutue inconsciente.

« Ouaip ! Tous les enfants de Lili'i reçoivent leur premier pokémon des mains du Doyen de l'île avant de partir à l'aventure, affirma Euphorbe en secouant la tête comme un demeuré. Le Doyen ne fait pas que donner des pokémons, c'est aussi un dresseur hors pair ! »

Un dresseur hors-pair ? Ce n'était pas dur d'être un dresseur hors pair comparé à Euphorbe, songea vicieusement Polochon qui, décidément, n'aimait pas le professeur.

« Oh ! Le doyen va lui donner un pokémon, comme c'est gentil de sa part, s'extasia Isiah en tapant joyeusement des mains. Moon, prépare toi vite à sortir ! Hop, hop, hop ! Vas chercher ton sac et ton bonnet, ils sont dans un carton, dans ta chambre ! »

Elle poussa presque sa fille dans la chambre. Isiah devait se dire que recevoir un pokémon allait adoucir l'humeur de Moon : même si elle n'avait jamais formulé à voix haute sa volonté de devenir dresseuse et de partir à l'assaut des arènes, on pouvait deviner ses pensées lorsqu'elle fixait intensément les matchs du Conseil des Quatre de Kanto sur l'écran de télé.

« Oh, tu portes des bonnets ? Trop cool, j'ai hâte de voir ça, fit Euphorbe. »

C'est qu'un bonnet, soupira intérieurement Polochon. Et un moche, en plus de ça.

Sans répondre, Moon fila dans sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revenait avec son sac pendu à l'épaule et son bonnet rouge sur sa tête. A nouveau, Isiah tapa joyeusement dans ses mains, arrachant une grimace à son pokémon : parfois, la bonne humeur constante (et un brin exagérée, au vu de la conversation entre la fille et la mère avant l'arrivée de l'importun) lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Alors, vas-y ! Ta mamounette va ranger tous les cartons pour que la maison soit toute belle quand reviendras avec ton nouveau pokémon ! »

Parce qu'en plus, Isiah comptait laisser partir sa fille sans qu'elle ne finisse ses corvées ? Polochon ne comprenait vraiment pas la logique. Pendant des années, sa dresseuse avait tout fait pour que sa fille s'implique dans les tâches ménagères (histoire de ne pas avoir un de ces ados chiants qui ne savaient rien faire de leur dix doigts quelques années plus tard) et là, un inconnu proposait d'offrir un pokémon à Moon et Isiah oubliait tous ses bons principes pour devenir la bonniche de service ? Vraiment, la logique des humains était un mystère pour le miaouss.

« Trop cool, le couvre-chef ! Ça te va bien, s'exclama l'autre idiot en blouse blanche avant d'entraîner Moon hors de la maison. »

Polochon leva les yeux au ciel. Allons bon, encore une ineptie. Le bonnet de Moon ressemblait à un pistil de rafflesia. En toute honnêteté, le miaouss ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi c'était cool de ressembler à un rafflesia. Mais comme Euphorbe était déjà reparti en embarquant Moon et que de toute façon, tout le monde se fichait de son avis, le miaouss retourna se coucher dans son panier.


	2. I- Moon

_Bonjour,_

 _Voici enfin la suite! =D J'ai pris mon temps pour le pondre, ce chapitre. Enfin, il est enfin là et c'est cool. Ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'il est pas très long je trouve. Bon, c'est un peu de ma faute: j'ai pris une décision par rapport à cette fiction et ça risque de beaucoup influencer la longueur des chapitres. Je vais expliquer cette décision un peu plus en détail juste après les disclaimer et tout le tintouin._

 _Bref, le disclaimer._

 _ **Genre:** Aventure/humour_

 _ **Personnages:** Moon, Lilie (pour l'instant. Les autres se ramèneront plus tard)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Tout est à Gamefreak, à part les noms nuls donnés aux pokémons et les éventuels OC qui sont à moi._

 ** _Réponse aux anonymes:_**

 _Phyllali Girl : Merci, c'est gentil. Je trouve que Polochon est un fabuleux nom pour un miaouss: c'est le nom d'un genre de coussin (ou traversin. Mais polochon sonnait mieux) et vu que dans ma tête, les chats sont toujours associés aux fauteuils, lits et tout... Bon. Enfin bref, on n'est pas là pour connaître mes délires avec les surnoms de pokémon. Voilà la suite!_

 _ **HS dont tout le monde se fout (à part moi) que je case parce que je suis trop contente:** j'ai mon permis! :D_

 _ **Note importante:** J'ai décidé que chaque chapitre aurait un point de vue différent. Par exemple, le prologue nous offrait un aperçu des pensées de Polochon, et ce premier chapitre nous montre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Moon. Vous aurez droit aux points de vue de beaucoup de personnages, autant humains que pokémons. Je trouve ça plus intéressant comme ça. ^^ (et si vous vous posez la question: oui, j'ai coupé juste avant la scène où Moon va choisir son premier pokémon autant pour vous faire mariner que parce je veux que ce passage soit du point de vue d'un pokémon et non pas celui de Moon)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 – Moon

.

Le chemin qui menait à Lili'i était en pente raide. Quelques dresseurs se baladaient dans les hautes herbes du coin à la recherche de pokémons. Des plantes de toutes les couleurs et des palmiers poussaient anarchiquement tout le long du sentier. Dans le ciel, l'astre solaire brillait excessivement fort. Moon, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir de lunettes de soleil, essuya la sueur de son front d'un revers de main. Dans la fournaise d'Alola, les températures tempérées et mille fois plus agréables de Kanto lui manquaient.

Le professeur Euphorbe, visiblement peu incommodé par la chaleur ou la luminosité, lui parlait. De quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Moon plissa les yeux, essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire pour donner l'impression qu'elle savait, justement, de quoi il était question. La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas écouté. Elle n'écoutait presque jamais. Moon trouvait que les gens parlaient beaucoup trop. Que ce soit du temps, de la politique, d'argent ou de jardinage, ils parlaient _trop_.

Moon posa un regard indifférent sur le professeur Euphorbe. Le cerveau tournant à plein régime pour réussir à rattraper le flot ininterrompu des mot d'Euphorbe, la jeune fille plissa légèrement les yeux. De pokémons, décida-t-elle au bout de quelques instants. Il ne pouvait que parler de pokémons : elle voyait la lueur dans les yeux du professeur. C'était un véritable passionné qui avait réalisé le rêve de tous les autres passionnés : vivre de sa passion. Or, on arrêtait pas un passionné parlant de, justement, sa passion. Euphorbe aimait les pokémons. Il aimait parler d'eux. D'à quel point ils étaient des créatures fascinantes, de leurs capacités, du choix des attaques, de l'amitié qui naissait entre dresseurs et pokémons. Donc, en toute logique, il était sûrement en train de parler d'eux.

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde, dis moi, fit remarquer Euphorbe en souriant doucement. Timide, hein ? »

Pas particulièrement. Mais c'était un mensonge bien pratique. En faisant croire aux gens qu'elle était timide, Moon n'avait pas à leur expliquer qu'elle ne savait pas quoi leur répondre parce qu'elle n'écoutait pas les trois quarts des choses qu'ils lui disaient.

Pour toute réponse au professeur, la jeune fille légèrement hocha la tête. Comme pour enfoncer le clou, Moon offrit son meilleur rictus timide à Euphorbe. Son expression était plus proche de la grimace figée que du véritable sourire, mais cela sembla convenir à son interlocuteur puisqu'il reprit son monologue louant la beauté d'Alola et de ses pokémons.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes de cette manière. Tous deux le long du sentier menant à Lili'i. L'un excité comme une puce, l'autre parfaitement silencieuse. Puis, ils arrivèrent à Lili'i. Ce n'était pas un très grand village. Il n'y avait que quelques maisons en bois et beaucoup, beaucoup de buissons dans lesquels des enfants jouaient avec leur pokémons. Les adultes étaient peu nombreux. Nul doute qu'à cette heure, tous étaient déjà parti travailler à Ekaeka. C'était le genre de petits villages où tous les habitants se connaissaient entre eux. Moon et Euphorbe s'arrêtèrent sur une vaste place herbeuse où les insulaires avaient construit un genre d'estrade en bois.

« Bon, je vais te laisser là quelques temps. Je dois aller parler au doyen. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

– D'accord. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en attendant ?

« Mais je fais quoi en attendant, demanda Moon en écho à ses pensées. »

Sans se départir de son sourire, Euphorbe se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Reste ici et attend. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. En plus, mon assistante ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... Elle te tiendra compagnie. »

Moon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt : Euphorbe était déjà parti, la laissant seule près de l'estrade. Elle resta plantée là, sans savoir quoi faire. Est-ce que sa mère aurait osé la laisser toute seule, sans surveillance ? Oui, sûrement. Dans un endroit qu'Isiah connaissait bien, où elle était familière avec presque tout le monde, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à abandonner quelques minutes sa fille : Moon savait se tenir. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'attirer des ennuis.

Mais le professeur Euphorbe ? Il n'était pas sa mère. Et ils n'étaient certainement pas dans un lieu que Moon ou sa mère connaissaient bien. Les gens autour d'elle lui étaient tout à fait inconnu. La jeune fille s'assit sur l'estrade. Honnêtement, Moon aurait tout à fait put l'accompagner chercher le doyen. Il mériterait qu'elle file se mettre dans les problèmes, tiens. Ça lui apprendrait à laisser des enfants sans surveillance. Pourtant, Moon n'en fit rien : nul doute que si elle essayait quoi que ce soit de ce genre, elle pourrait faire une croix sur son nouveau pokémon.

A la place, la jeune fille scruta le paysage, essayant de deviner qui pouvait être l'assistante du professeur parmi les passants de Lili'i. Lorsque son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur des gamins entraînant leurs rattatas, elle poussa un soupir de dépit. Elle fouilla sa poche à la recherche de son portable et regarda l'heure. Quinze minutes qu'elle était là et le professeur n'était toujours pas revenu. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas non plus d'assistante en vue.

Agacée, Moon finit par sauter de l'estrade et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Lili'i était vraiment un petit village : à peine une dizaine de mètres derrière l'estrade, se trouvait une vaste jungle qui mangeait la moitié de l'île. La place où Moon se trouvait semblait être à la limite du village... A moins que le mot hameau soit plus exact ? Oui, hameau. C'était plus réaliste, au final.

Des brins d'herbe frôlaient ses jambes à fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'orée de la jungle. Moon s'arrêta, jetant un regard en arrière. Le professeur Euphorbe n'était toujours pas revenu. La jeune fille contempla la forêt, songeuse. Les arbres y étaient gigantesques et les buissons denses. On entendait pas un bruit, comme si cette partie de la jungle avait été désertée par tous les autres pokémons. Presque comme si ceux-ci avaient trop peur pour s'approcher.

« C'est probablement dangereux, figura Moon. »

Et intriguant. Dangereux, mais terriblement intriguant. Et quelque part, c'était là l'un des plus grands travers humains : s'il se trouvait quelque part dans l'univers un gros bouton rouge avec un papier stipulant « NE TOUCHER SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE », il y aurait forcément au moins un idiot pour faire le contraire, juste pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Moon faisait partie de ces idiots, puisqu'elle décida de s'aventurer dans la jungle. Elle ne comptait pas s'éloigner, bien sûr. Juste traîner quelques instants puis revenir vite fait bien fait à l'estrade, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Nul doute qu'Euphorbe ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

La jeune fille s'enfonça dans la forêt d'un bon pas. Malgré le silence pesant, la jungle restait indéniablement magnifique. Les fleurs y étaient de couleurs vives et leur parfum embaumait les environs. Les rares rayons de soleil qui perçaient les épais feuillages jetaient des flaque de lumière au sol, permettant à cette partie de la jungle d'être relativement fraîche. Après la chaleur écrasante de Lili'i et de ses environs, c'était un changement appréciable.

Elle s'agenouilla, observant curieusement des feuilles mouchetées de bleu : elle se demandait si la plante était toxique. Moon avait très envie d'en cueillir quelques unes et de les ramener à sa mère, mais encore fallait-il que les couper à mains nues soit sûr.

Tout à fait inattendu dans un environnement aussi silencieux, un cri perçant résonna dans la jungle. Un violent sursaut secoua la jeune fille, qui en tomba presque tête la première dans la plante qu'elle observait avec tant d'attention. Moon se redressa vivement, regardant partout autour d'elle. Rien. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser un tel cri ? Son cœur battait la chamade. Un autre cri résonna. Aussitôt, Moon se tourna dans sa direction : il provenait du sommet d'une colline, auquel on accédait par un petit chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait dans la jungle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là-haut ?

Moon hésita. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Lili'i, puis un autre vers la source du cri. D'un côté, la jeune fille avait très envie de retourner dans le village : au moins, elle serait sûre de ne pas s'attirer d'ennui là-bas. D'un autre côté... A nouveau, Moon se tourna vers la source du cri. D'un autre côté, une partie d'elle-même mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur ne battait pas de peur, mais d'excitation. Les murmures de la raison étaient bien faibles, comparé aux hurlements de sa partie aventureuse et irréfléchies.

« … Si ça, se trouve, c'est quelque chose de très grave... Et si je n'y vais pas, personne ne pourra avertir qui que ce soit s'il y a un problème, marmonna-t-elle comme pour se donner des excuses. »

Presque aussitôt, Moon se mit à courir. Un autre cri résonna. Cette fois, c'était une voix humaine. La jeune fille accéléra encore. Elle atteint enfin le haut de la colline, qui se terminait en falaise abrupte. Un antique pont surplombait un précipice gigantesque, au fond duquel coulait le flot tumultueux d'une rivière. Une jeune fille se trouvait-là, près du bord du précipice. L'air affolée, elle observait le milieu du pont sans oser s'y aventurer. Moon suivit son regard : une horde de piafabecs s'acharnaient sur quelque chose. De là où elle était, Moon n'arrivait pas à voir quoi. La demoiselle du pont se tourna vers elle, complètement catastrophée.

« S'il te plais, s'exclama la jeune fille près du pont, vas aider Doudou ! Je.. J'ai le vertige... J'ai trop peur pour y aller. »

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux débordant de larmes. Sans réfléchir, Moon se tourna vers le pont et posa un pied dessus. Elle déglutit : sous ses pas, le bois craquait et tremblait. Le pont était affreusement instable. Son regard tomba dans l'interstice entre deux planches. Moon entendait le grondement infernal de l'eau, loin en-dessous d'elle. Nul doute que si elle avait osé regarder en bas, la jeune fille aurait constaté une chose : c'était haut. Terriblement haut. Une chute à cette hauteur serait mortelle.

N'osant pas accélérer de peur que le pont cède sous ses pas, Moon poursuivit sa traversée. Elle parvînt à la horde de piafabecs. Ils attaquaient le fameux Doudou : un petit pokémon semblable à une mini galaxie. Moon n'en avait jamais vu de tels auparavant. Mais loin de se laisser distraire, Moon se mit au travail. Aussi calmement que possible dans ces circonstances, elle chassa les oiseaux et réussit à attraper la mini-galaxie. Presque aussitôt, les piafabecs revinrent à la charge. Ils la picoraient et la griffaient de toute part, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Dans ses bras, la mini-galaxie remuait furieusement. Et le pont tremblait de plus en plus. Au loin, elle entendait comme un genre de crépitement électrique se rapprocher, mais c'était le dernier de ses problèmes pour le moment.

La tête baissée pour protéger son visage des coups, elle eut tout le loisir d'observer la profondeur du précipice. A nouveau, la jeune fille se sentit déglutir. « Avec ma chance, le pont va céder avant que j'ai pu regagner le plancher des vaches », pensa Moon plus calmement qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. La suite des événements lui donna raison.

Soudain, elle sentit une drôle de chaleur dans ses bras. En tournant les yeux vers la mini-galaxie, Moon vit que le petit pokémon avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. On aurait dit qu'il emmagasinait de l'énergie et se préparait à tout relâcher d'un coup. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Qu'était-elle censée faire dans ce genre de situations ?!

La jeune fille au bord de la falaise devait en être venue à la même conclusion que Moon, puisqu'elle s'écria :

« Non Doudou ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Trop tard.

Une puissante vague d'énergie jaillit du petit pokémon. Les piafabecs se la prirent de plein fouet, les faisant fuir à tire-d'aile. Étrangement, Moon ne fut pas affectée. Mais ce détail était actuellement le dernier de ses soucis. Les piafabecs n'étaient pas les seuls que la puissante attaque de la mini-galaxie avait mit en déroute. Le pont l'avait mal vécu, lui aussi. Dans un craquement sinistre, le bois vola en éclats.

C'était une drôle de sensation, que de tomber droit vers sa mort. Moon sentait confusément son cœur s'emballer mais demeurait d'un calme olympique. Les gens disaient toujours que dans ce genre de situations, on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. C'était faux. Moon était tout à fait incapable de se rappeler de sa vie en cet instant. Peut-être criait-elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine : l'air s'engouffrait à toute vitesse dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Le flot déchaîné de la rivière au fond du gouffre se rapprochait dangereusement, mais même cela n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa torpeur. Le crépitement électrique se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Là non plus, Moon n'y prêta pas à attention.

En cet instant, il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée cohérente qui occupait son esprit chamboulé : « maman va me tuer si elle apprend ça ».

Au dernier moment, Moon ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sentir l'eau d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais non. A la place, un choc. Comme si elle avait percuté quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Des bras l'enlacèrent et une seconde plus tard, Moon se sentit remonter. Le crépitement électrique qu'elle avait perçu quelques instants plus tôt était plus fort que jamais. Avec hésitation, Moon rouvrit les yeux. La mini-galaxie se serrait autant que possible contre elle, tandis que l'eau en contrebas s'éloignait à grande vitesse.

Quelque chose les avaient sauvé.

Elle tordit le cou, essayant d'apercevoir son sauveur. Un pokémon noir dont la tête était surmontée d'une magnifique crête orange. Un genre de coquille jaune à motifs oranges et blancs recouvrait ses bras. Il volait à toute vitesse et l'aura électrique qu'il dégageait était un bon indicateur de son type. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce pokémon auparavant. Décidément. C'était la Journée Découverte de Pokémons Inconnus à Alola et personne ne l'avait prévenu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son sauveur flottait au-dessus du sol. Moon et lui échangèrent un long regard. Ou plutôt, il posa sur elle ses yeux bleus irisés, l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle maintenant. Son sauveur sembla enfin se décider, puisqu'il la laissa tomber sans ménagement. Il poussa un cri strident qui vrilla les oreilles de Moon et de la mini-galaxie, puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de poussière et une pierre brillante.

La bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, la jeune fille contempla l'endroit où s'était tenu son sauveur l'instant d'avant. Moon tendit la main et attrapa la pierre que l'étrange créature avait laissé tomber en partant. Elle brillait au soleil. Moon n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réagir, ni même de la nature du drôle de minéral. La mini-galaxie et elle échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« T'as une idée de ce qu'était ce pokémon, lui demanda Moon d'une voix tremblante.

– Pioou. »

Moon supposa que c'était une réponse négative. Elle lui mit la pierre sous le nez.

« Et ça ? Je suppose que tu ne sais pas non plus ?

– Pioou, répondit la mini-galaxie en secouant son petit corps. »

Moon poussa un soupir de soulagement, sa main droite ramenée contre son cœur affolé. A gestes lents, la jeune fille tenta de se lever. Presque aussitôt, ses jambes cédèrent sous leur poids. Elle avait l'impression d'être une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils.

« Est-ce que ça va ?! »

Moon et la mini-galaxie se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, tous les deux surpris de l'entendre : tout à leur aventure aérienne, ils en avaient presque oublié la jeune fille restée sur le bord du précipice. Celle-ci, inquiète au dernier degrés, les rejoint en courant. Elle s'effondra presque à leurs côté et prit le petit pokémon dans ses bras. En silence, Moon l'observa murmurer des mots rassurants à la mini-galaxie.

Une jolie blonde de son âge, avec de grands yeux vert émeraude, une large capeline immaculée et un sac de sport. On aurait dit un ange. Une petite voix dans la tête de Moon lui susurrait qu'elle avait failli mourir à cause de cette blondinette incapable de surveiller son pokémon, mais elle préféra l'ignorer. A part le pont, il n'y avait pas eu de casse. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Elle était entière. D'ailleurs, en parlant de pont...

« Dis, ça t'arrive souvent, ce genre de trucs, lança Moon à la cantonade en désignant les restes du pont d'un vague geste de la main. »

La voix de Moon était encore un peu tremblante.

La jolie blonde se tourna vers elle, l'air surprise, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma. Un temps d'hésitation. Puis, finalement, elle se décida, après avoir fait rentrer la mini-galaxie dans son grand sac de sport.

« Non. Ça... Ça n'arrive pas souvent. C'est la première fois que Doudou se retrouve dans des problèmes pareils, en fait, bafouilla-t-elle de manière peu convaincante. »

Doudou. Le nom de l'étrange petite galaxie dans le sac de la jolie blonde. Moon ne croyait pas une seconde que c'était la première fois qu'il s'attirait des ennuis : il avait l'air d'un pokémon rare. Un pokémon rare _remuant_ , qui plus est. Dès qu'ils avaient la bougeotte, ils attiraient toujours les problèmes. Pourtant, Moon ne fit pas part de ses observations à la jolie blonde. A la place, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de simplement répondre.

« Ah. C'est cool.

– Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé, fit la blondinette d'une petite voix. »

Moon haussa les épaules, l'air faussement indifférente (elle avait failli _mourir_ ), et tenta un sourire rassurant (comme d'habitude, son sourire ne faisait pas naturel). Un silence embarrassé s'installa, durant lequel elles se fixèrent en chien de faïence. Finalement, Moon tenta à nouveau de se lever, sans succès. Ses jambes encore flageolantes refusaient de la supporter. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna vers la jolie blonde.

« Dis, tu peux m'aider à me lever ? Je dois retourner à Lili'i et je suis pas sûre d'y arriver seule, lança Moon d'un air gêné. »


	3. I- Syrelle

_Bonsoir,_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Vous savez, j'ai acheté Ultra Lune. C'est cool. J'en suis déjà au combat contre Dahn. A ce rythme, je termine le scénario principal demain... Par rapport à mes fics, je pense faire un mélange des événements de Lune et Ultra Lune pour Entropie. ^^_

 _Par contre, vous savez ce qui est moins cool avec Ultra Lune? Le zorua/zoroark de Gladio. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, j'étais en mode "putain, la continuité dans Le Même Sourire Idiot". Même si je trouve ça adorable que Gladio n'a presque que des pokémons qui évoluent par amour dans son équipe, je crois que ce zorua/zoroark ne fera pas partie des éléments d'Ultra Lune que je reprendrais dans Entropie. Simple question de cohérence par rapport à mon autre fic qui se passe dans le même univers._

 _Bref._

 _ **Personnages:** Moon, Lilie_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Gamefreak, vous connaissez la chanson._

 ** _Réponses aux anonymes:_**

 _Chmallow : Aha, les fameux commentaires sur le manque de romance dans mon autre fic x) Je ne sais pas si tu as lu ma longue note d'auteur dans le dernier chapitre de Le Même Sourire Idiot, mais j'explique pourquoi il n'y en a pas pour l'instant. Bref. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas, non. Pas tant que je raconte les événements du jeu, en tout cas. Peut-être que je ferais quelques chapitres sur la vie de Moon après les événements de Soleil/Lune/Ultra Soleil/Ultra Lune et que dans ces fameux chapitres, il y aura un peu de romance. Mais c'est du gros peut-être, parce qu'il faut déjà que j'écrive tout ce qu'il se passe avant. Donc bon. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à la prochaine!_

 _Guest : ça me fait plaisir ^^ En tout cas j'espère que ma version de Moon te plaira toujours plus tard parce que dans ma tête, elle est pas toujours très sympa x)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!_

.

* * *

.

I- Syrelle

.

A l'origine, ils étaient trois. Ils avaient chacun un passé différent. Figaro, Pioupiou et Syrelle. Ils ne s'étaient pas nommés ainsi eux-mêmes, bien sûr. C'était le petit fils du doyen qui leur avait donné ces noms. A l'époque où il avait décidé de les appeler ainsi, il n'avait que sept ans et ne se rendait pas encore compte que les pokémons en face de lui garderaient ces noms pour la vie. Syrelle aimait à penser qu'elle avait gagné à la loterie nominale. Elle aimait aussi plaindre Pioupiou qui, selon elle, avait hérité du pire.

A l'origine, donc, ils étaient trois.

Et puis deux jours auparavant, Tili, le petit fils du doyen (le même qui les avait nommé) avait fêté ses onze ans. Et comme la tradition le voulait, il allait partir effectuer son Tour des Îles. Pour cela, Tili avait dû choisir son premier pokémon. Brindibou, flamiaou ou otaquin. Pioupiou, Figaro ou Syrelle.

Sans surprise, il avait choisi Pioupiou. Syrelle avait cru comprendre qu'il était le petit de l'archéduc de Kaipo, le père de Tili. Ce dernier, toujours en voyage à l'autre bout du monde, n'avait pas le temps de s'embarrasser d'un bébé pokémon et l'avait confié à son propre père, le doyen. Syrelle n'en savait pas plus. Kaipo ne donnait pas de nouvelle et ne cherchait pas non plus à prendre.

Le brindibou et Tili s'étaient toujours très bien entendu. Il fallait dire que Pioupiou était une bonne pâte, très patient, qui adorait voir le garçon plein de vie. Quant à Tili, il aimait le côté affectueux et apaisant du pokémon. Ils jouaient, dormaient, mangeaient ensemble. Ils faisaient _tout_ ensemble. Au final, même en étant heureuse pour son ami, Syrelle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse.

Elle aussi, elle aurait aimé être choisie par Tili. Mais bon. On ne pouvait rien y changer et de toute façon, nul doute que le choix de Tili avait été fixé des années avant même de commencer son Tour des Îles.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'un autre dresseur vienne, s'était résignée Syrelle en soupirant. »

La chance sembla lui sourire le soir-même sous la forme du professeur Euphorbe. Un illuminé qui passait ses journées à s'extasier sur tout et n'importe quoi, selon Syrelle. L'otaquin avait d'ailleurs prit pour habitude de ne pas écouter ses monologues, préférant de loin jouer avec les balles roses que Tili lui avait donné. Pourtant, lorsque les mots « dresseuse » et « tour des îles » franchirent les lèvres d'Euphorbe, Syrelle lui trouva un tout nouvel intérêt.

« … Elle vient d'arriver à Alola. Ce serait un bon moyen de faire découvrir la région à Moon. Et puis bon, c'est la tradition, de recevoir son premier pokémon à onze ans, fit Euphorbe avec un grand sourire. »

Face à lui, le doyen Pectorius hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.

Syrelle était née dans un célèbre élevage de pokémon eau, situé à Mele-Mele. On l'avait donné à Pectorius pour que lui-même l'offre à un dresseur débutant. Moon. Moon. Il semblait qu'un nouveau dresseur arrivait. Tandis qu'elle faisait rebondir les balles roses sur son nez, l'otaquin se répétait encore et encore le nom de la jeune fille. Syrelle en avait l'intime conviction : ce serait **sa** future dresseuse. Cette fois, elle ne serait pas éclipsée par Pioupiou. Cette fois, il n'y aurait aucune valeur affective qui jouerait en la défaveur de Syrelle. Si Moon voulait arriver à quoi que ce soit, l'otaquin était le meilleur choix. Il n'y avait pas trop de risque pour que Figaro soit choisi. Après tout, Syrelle avait l'avantage du type sur lui.

Et puis franchement, qui voudrait de cette petite chose faiblarde que Tili avait ramassé dans une rue un jour de pluie ? Il marchait maladroitement sur ses pattes maigres et il lui manquait un petit bout de son oreille gauche. Syrelle n'avait jamais eu que du mépris pour Figaro. Dès que Tili, Pectorius et même Pioupiou avaient le dos tourné, elle lui lançait son attaque écume. Sa seule réaction ? Pousser un cri pitoyable et aller se cacher sous un lit. Pitoyable. Même pas fichu de répliquer. Aucun risque que **sa** future dresseuse choisisse cette loque. Aah, Moon. Moon.

Pectorius hocha la tête, signe qu'il approuvait tout ce qu'Euphorbe avait dit. La petite Moon avait onze ans et comme tous les enfants de son âge, elle recevrait son premier pokémon. Avec une satisfaction à peine dissimulée, Syrelle vit Pectorius fouiller dans sa poche, là où il rangeait leur pokéball, à elle et Figaro. L'otaquin entendit le petit clic caractéristique de l'ouverture d'une pokéball. Elle sentit le rayon rouge la frapper et l'aspirer à l'intérieur de la sphère rouge et blanche. Le décor coloré du salon de Pectorius s'effaça, remplacé par l'obscurité de la pokéball.

Moon. Moon. Le nom de **sa** future dresseuse résonnait dans sa tête.

.

.

Moon. Moon. Le nom résonnait toujours plus fort dans sa tête.

Plongée dans le noir, Syrelle entendit un déclic, signe qu'on ouvrait sa pokéball. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'otaquin put à nouveau observer son environnement. Ils étaient dehors, sur l'estrade de bois en face de la maison, et le soleil se couchait. Figaro, Pectorius et Euphorbe étaient là aussi, mais elle les ignora complètement. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, que Syrelle identifia comme Lilie, l'assistante du professeur, se trouvait là aussi. Elle se tenait un peu à l'écart, dans l'ombre d'Euphorbe. Enfin, Syrelle prit la peine de regarder droit devant elle. Son cœur rata un battement.

 **Sa** dresseuse _._ Moon.

L'étrange bonnet rouge par-dessus ses cheveux noirs raides évoquait à Syrelle la crête de Ho-oh. Moon tremblait un peu et était trop pâle, comme si la jeune fille était un peu malade. Régulièrement, elle jetait des regards méfiants à Lilie.

Syrelle pencha la tête sur le côté, sceptique. Moon avait une drôle d'allure, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Pectorius était un vieux croûton et pourtant, le vieil homme était un dresseur compétent. Alors pourquoi pas une gamine un peu maladive ? On pouvait avoir des surprises.

Moon daigna enfin lâcher Lilie du regard pour observer les pokémons qu'on lui présentait. Elle accorda à peine un regard à Figaro (qui se faisait le plus petit possible), se concentrant exclusivement sur Syrelle. Heureuse de cette attention, le pokémon bomba la poitrine et poussa un petit cri de plaisir. L'excitation qui se lisait dans les yeux de l'otaquin rencontra la froide indifférence du regard de Moon.

« Elle a un nom, demanda Moon aux deux adultes présents.

– Syrelle, répondit Pectorius qui hocha la tête. Et le flamiaou s'appelle Figaro. »

Moon sembla considérer la chose. En silence, la jeune fille s'agenouilla devant le pokémon eau pour mieux l'observer. Elle demeura dans cette position un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« J'ai fais mon choix, dit-elle sans la moindre hésitation. »

Euphorbe hocha la tête en souriant, l'air heureux. Syrelle partageait sa joie. Enfin elle avait une dresseuse. Une dresseuse à priori étrange, mais une dresseuse quand même. L'otaquin se voyait déjà voyager par monts et par vaux en compagnie de Moon. **Sa** dresseuse avait fait le bon choix.

« Ton choix se porte sur Syrelle, je suppose ? »

En guise de réponse à Pectorius, Moon se contenta de se relever et s'éloigner d'elle. _Quoi ?_ _Qu'est-ce-que... ?_

« Non. Pas Syrelle, dit la jeune fille d'une voix monocorde. »

Syrelle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi **sa** dresseuse... ?

Comme dans un rêve, Syrelle vit Moon s'approcher de lui. L'otaquin regarda, impuissante, **sa** future dresseuse se détourner d'elle pour prendre dans ses bras le flamiaou. La surprise horrifiée fut rapidement remplacée par la colère. Pourquoi ? Elle était plus forte que Figaro ! Il n'y avait pas le facteur affectif, comme avec Tili et Pioupiou ! Alors pourquoi ?! Moon avait semblé lui prêté un certain intérêt... Alors pourquoi prenait-elle cette loque de Figaro ? Pourquoi lui et pas elle ?! Pourquoi était-ce toujours pareil ?! Déjà quand il n'y avait qu'elle, Pioupiou et Figaro, le brindibou préférait jouer avec le flamiaou. Alors oui, il acceptait de passer un peu de temps avec Syrelle, mais elle voyait bien que son ami n'appréciait pas autant sa présence qu'il le prétendait. Pareil pour Tili. Sauf que lui n'avait jamais caché sa préférence. Parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de Kaipo, Pectorius avait tendance à éviter Syrelle. Là encore, le vieillard préférait passer du temps avec Figaro ou Pioupiou. Et Syrelle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi_ personne, pas même une parfaite inconnue, ne la choisissait?

Syrelle aurait voulu pousser un hurlement rageur mais son corps, encore figé par le choc, ne lui permit que de lâcher un pauvre gémissement désespéré.

.

* * *

.

 _J'ai fais deux versions du chapitre précédent. La première, du point de vue de cosmog, ne me plaisait pas et je l'ai vite abandonné pour plutôt écrire la version que vous connaissez avec Moon. Bref, vous voici donc avec le début de cette précédente version en bonus. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

.

Lilie observait l'entrée de la jungle, l'air hésitante. Elle rajusta sa large capeline blanche et baissa le regard vers son sac entrouvert. A l'intérieur, on pouvait y apercevoir le petit corps nébulaire et les yeux dorés d'un cosmog. La jeune fille plongea sa main dans le sac et caressa l'énigmatique petit pokémon, dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler à sa connaissance.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Que c'est par là ? »

Cosmog, que Lilie appelait Doudou, poussa un petit cri affirmatif. La jeune fille hocha la tête et reprit sa route après avoir refermé son grand sac. Depuis sa cachette, le petit pokémon se sentait impatient. Cela faisait deux mois que lui et Lilie s'étaient échappés du Paradis Aether et depuis qu'il était à Mele-Mele, Doudou sentait une puissante énergie se dégager des ruines de l'île. Cet endroit l'attirait. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce que cette énergie était synonyme de tokorico, le gardien de l'île. Doudou avait cru comprendre qu'il demeurait dans les ruines. Ah, s'il était aussi fort que tokorico... Les choses seraient différentes. Il ne se serait pas fait attraper par la mère de Lilie, n'aurait pas passé autant de temps cloîtré dans le Paradis Aether, ne serait pas obligé de se terrer dans le sac d'une petite fille. Il aimait beaucoup la blondinette au grand chapeau blanc bien sûr. Elle était gentille, douce... Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle saurait se débrouiller sans aide si la Fondation Aether les retrouvait. Ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais Lilie, dans l'état actuel des choses, ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider. Quant à Doudou lui-même, il se savait incroyablement faible. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Mais avec une puissance aussi grande que celle de tokorico, peut-être que tout serait différent. Doudou se savait incroyablement faible mais il se savait aussi capable d'absorber de l'énergie. De changer, de devenir plus fort. Il suffisait juste que tokorico soit bel et bien dans ces ruines et qu'il prenne un tout petit peu de son énergie. Pas beaucoup. Juste assez pour pouvoir les téléporter à nouveau, Lilie et lui, à l'autre bout d'Alola si la Fondation Aether les retrouvait.

.

 _(Et c'est tout. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas allée très loin avec cette version.)_


	4. I- Figaro

_Hey~_

 _J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre. Je dois dire que je suis un peu mitigée par rapport à celui-ci. J'ai eu du mal à décrire le combat, mais je me dis que ça va venir. Mais je crois que le plus dur, ça aura été d'écrire le point de vue de Figaro. Je sais pas. Je dois avoir du mal avec les personnages dans ce genre-là. Enfin, dans tous les cas, je sais que je vais m'améliorer au fur-et-à-mesure que j'écrirais donc je ne me fais pas trop de souci._

 _Sinon, je pense que les premiers éléments de Pokémon Ultra Lune et Ultra Soleil vont commencer à apparaître dans le prochain chapitre._

 _Voilà._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les noms nuls des pokémons._

 _ **Genre:** Aventure. Juste aventure cette fois. Parce que sérieux, je sais que j'ai collé cette fic dans la catégorie humour mais ce chapitre n'a rien de drôle._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

I- Figaro

.

Les humains semblaient persuadés que tous les pokémons aimaient se battre.

Figaro n'avait aucune envie de quitter Lili'i. Partir à l'autre bout du pays et passer le restant de ses jours à combattre ? Très peu pour lui. Il laissait volontiers ce sort à Syrelle. Elle, elle ne rêvait que de ça. Figaro se plaisait bien avec Pectorius et il était persuadé que le départ très prochain de l'otaquin ne ferait qu'améliorer son quotidien. La vie serait peut-être un peu plus triste sans Piou-piou et Tili, mais le flamiaou ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils leur rendraient visite.

Sauf que le destin, sous la forme d'une étrange petite fille nommée Moon, en avait décidé autrement.

Le regard que Syrelle lui avait jeté, juste avant que Pectorius ne la rappelle dans sa pokéball... Dans les bras de Moon, Figaro frissonna de peur. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que lui aurait fait l'otaquin si on les avait laissé seuls. Rien que d'y penser, il mourrait d'envie de se cacher dans sa pokéball.

« Au fait, on a cassé un pont, lança Moon à la cantonade. »

Il y eu une longue minute de silence, durant lequel les quelques adultes présents jetèrent un regard interloqué à la jeune fille. Près d'elle, Lilie poussa un gémissement pitoyable. Comme Moon n'avait pas l'air décidée à développer sa pensée, le professeur Euphorbe et Pectorius se tournèrent vers la deuxième jeune fille, attendant une explication plus précise.

« C'est... C'est ma faute, bafouilla-t-elle en montrant son sac de sport. Doudou est sorti du sac et il s'est fait attaquer par d'autres pokémons... Il a fait exploser le pont pendant que Moon essayait de l'aider...

– Quoi, s'exclama Pectorius en écarquillant les yeux. Le pont ?! Mais... Comment... »

Figaro n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disaient les humains. A ses oreilles, leurs voix semblaient comme étouffées par de la ouate. En silence, il se contentait de tordre le cou pour observer sa nouvelle dresseuse. Figaro l'entendit vaguement raconter qu'une espèce de piaf électrique avec une crête les avait sauvé d'une chute mortelle, elle et Doudou. Mais pour tout dire, le flamiaou se fichait pas mal des péripéties de Moon. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Pas du tout. Il voulait repartir dans sa pokéball. Était-ce trop de demander, de pouvoir rester au chaud, loin du danger et de la violence des combats ? Car sûrement, c'était ce qui l'attendait avec Moon.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lilie se faire réprimander par Pectorius. Euphorbe, éternel insouciant, semblait plutôt s'extasier sur tokorico ou, comme Moon le décrivait, « l'espèce de piaf électrique avec une crête ».

Figaro se sentait mal. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, sa nouvelle dresseuse lui faisait un peu peur. Elle lui faisait penser à l'un de ces robots qui tuaient tout le monde dans les films que regardait Tili... Peut-être que c'était à cause de son expression figée ?

Puis, Moon se mit à tenir le flamiaou d'un seul bras. De sa main libre, elle fouilla dans sa poche et en tira une pierre. Figaro, qui avait suffisamment passé de temps avec le doyen de l'île pour pouvoir en reconnaître dès le premier regard, sut de quoi il s'agissait dès le premier regard : une gemme lumière. Les doyens de chaque îles s'en servaient pour fabriquer des bracelets Z.

« Il a laissé tomber ça, aussi, fit Moon à l'attention de Pectorius. »

Un peu comme la destruction du pont, cette nouvelle eu l'effet d'une petite bombe sur les deux adultes. Tous les enfants effectuant le tour des îles recevaient un bracelet Z. Une gemme lumière était utilisée pour chacun de ces bracelets. Figaro, Pioupiou et Syrelle avaient souvent aidé Pectorius à chercher les fameuses gemmes. On en trouvait parfois dans les grottes de l'île. Mais une fois de temps en temps, il arrivait que tokorico, le pokémon gardien de Mele-Mele, aille chercher une gemme lumière pour l'offrir en personne à un dresseur.

« C'est un signe, Moon ! Tu dois vraiment être une dresseuse spéciale, déclara Euphorbe avec un grand sourire. La dernière fois que tokorico a donné une gemme lumière à un dresseur, c'était il y a... Pfioou ! Super longtemps ! J'suis convaincu que tu es promise à de grandes choses ! »

Que Moon soit promise à de grandes choses ou pas, cette nouvelle plongea Figaro dans la panique. Oh bon sang, il n'allait vraiment pas couper aux combats. Moon avait reçu une gemme lumière de tokorico, ce qui revenait plus ou moins à recevoir l'ordre d'effectuer le Tour des îles.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Tili pour surgir de la jungle et sauter à côté d'eux sur l'estrade. Des feuilles s'accrochaient à ses cheveux noirs noués en catogan et de la terre tâchait son bermuda jaune. Avec son grand sourire lumineux et ses gesticulations, on devinait sans mal son tempérament de pile électrique. Figaro se sentait fatigué rien qu'en le regardant. Bien entendu, Pioupiou suivait son dresseur de près.

« Tokorico a donné une gemme lumière a quelqu'un ? Trooop cool ! »

Tili se tourna vers Moon. Son sourire, qui faisait déjà trois fois le tour de sa tête à la base, s'agrandit encore. Figaro ne pensait pas que cela soit possible.

« Salut ! Alors c'est toi, Moon ? Je m'appelle Tili ! J'suis trop content de te rencontrer ! Il y a pas beaucoup d'enfants de mon âge à Lili'i, alors ça fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer de nouveaux gens ! Le professeur Euphorbe est venu nous voir pour parler de ton premier pokémon avant-hier soir, tu sais ? C'est trop cool, ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir faire notre tour des îles ensemble ! D'ailleurs, tu as déjà fais ton choix entre Syrelle et Figaro ? Au fait, c'est vrai que tu viens de Kanto ? C'est comment là-bas ? »

Perdue par tant de questions d'un coup, Moon essaya pourtant d'y répondre de son mieux. Cela ne semblait jamais satisfaire le garçon, qui avait toujours de nouvelles choses à demander. Entre deux interrogations de Tili, Pectorius trouva le moyen de prendre la gemme lumière de Moon et lui promit de la lui rendre un peu plus tard.

La présence de Tili et son flot ininterrompu de paroles apaisa quelque peu Figaro. Contrairement au mutisme de Moon, la présence lumineuse du garçon le rassurait. Le flamiaou se sentirait mille fois mieux si sa dresseuse acceptait de voyager en compagnie de Tili : à défaut de pouvoir rester avec Pectorius, il ne serait pas complètement seul avec une inconnue.

« Et si on faisait un combat ?! »

Un combat ?! Figaro sursauta presque. Il chercha du regard qui était l'idiot qui avait lancé cette énormité et forcément, il s'agissait de Tili. Forcément. Qui d'autre aurait pu proposer ça avec un tel enthousiasme ? Maintenant que Moon avait son propre pokémon, évidemment qu'il allait demander un combat. Figaro maudit intérieurement le garçon. Et parce qu'il n'avait pas de chance, sa nouvelle dresseuse accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Figaro évitait les combats comme la peste, et les rares fois où il avait participé, il n'avait essuyé que des échecs cuisants. Le flamiaou s'attendait à ce que cette confrontation ne soit pas différente des autres. La seule pensée réconfortante qui traversa son esprit, c'était que son adversaire serait Pioupiou. Son ami n'essaierait pas de le blesser sérieusement.

A contrecœur, Figaro suivit sa dresseuse, Tili et Pioupiou sur l'estrade de bois au centre du village. Et tandis que Pectorius en profitait pour informer Moon des attaques du flamiaou, ce dernier reçu un regard désolé de la part de son ami brindibou.

« A toi l'honneur Moon, déclara joyeusement Tili une fois qu'ils furent en place tous les quatre. »

La jeune fille ne cilla pas. Elle se contenta juste de hocher la tête en guise d'assentiment et lança son premier ordre d'une voix posée, un poil robotique :

« Attaque flammèche. »

Figaro jeta un regard alarmé tour à tour à Moon et à Pioupiou. Pendant leurs combats amicaux, il n'avait jamais osé utiliser flammèche sur le brindibou : il avait trop peur de lui faire mal pour ça. Il resta figé sans savoir quoi faire, à part jeter des coups d'œil désespéré à son ami. Moon restait impassible, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne utiliser son attaque. Sa réaction sembla doucher l'enthousiasme de Tili, puisque le garçon perdit son sourire.

« T'inquiète pas Figaro… Pioupiou ira très bien après le combat… Et puis tu maîtrises trop bien ton attaque flammèche pour le blesser trop sérieusement, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. »

Ça ne le rassura qu'à moitié. Et Moon qui demeurait silencieuse… Quelque part, ses silences avaient quelque chose d'encore plus inquiétant que sa voix bizarrement artificielle. Figaro chercha le regard de Pioupiou. Le brindibou se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air apaisant. « Tout va bien se passer », semblait-il dire. La réaction de son ami détendit légèrement Figaro. Si Pioupiou pensait que tout irait bien, alors tout irait bien. Il se décida enfin à attaquer.

L'intérieur de sa gorge chauffa, signe qu'il préparait l'attaque flammèche demandée. De son côté, Pioupiou se dirigea vers lui à toute vitesse, prêt à le lacérer de coups de griffe. Il voulait sans doute le déconcentrer, l'empêcher de terminer flammèche. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Figaro poussa un cri de douleur et fut projeté un mètre plus loin. Des touffes de ses poils s'accrochaient aux serres de Pioupiou. Mais le flamiaou tînt bon et un jet de flammes jaillit enfin de sa gueule. Pioupiou n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet : il était trop près.

Une horrible odeur de plantes brûlées envahit l'air et souleva le cœur de Figaro. Et Moon, impitoyable, répéta :

« Flammèche. »

De son côté, Tili donna lui aussi ses ordres mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps que Pioupiou se remette de la première attaque, une seconde flammèche était partie. Cette fois, le brindibou tomba sur le dos et ne se releva pas.

« Le combat est terminé on dirait, fit simplement Moon. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Figaro vit Tili se précipiter sur Pioupiou pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Avant que le rayon rouge caractéristique d'une pokéball ne frappe le brindibou pour le rappeler à l'intérieur, le flamiaou eu le temps de voir le plumage noirci de son ami et cela lui serra le cœur.

.

.

Moon le ramena chez elle, loin de Tili, Pectorius et Pioupiou (qui devait se faire soigner, à l'heure qu'il était). L'estomac de Figaro se tordit à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas envie de les quitter, encore plus maintenant qu'il avait fait mal à son ami. Même s'il savait que Pioupiou s'en remettrait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et d'en vouloir un peu à Moon de l'avoir fait combattre. Si seulement elle avait prit Syrelle...

Enfin, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé.

Le silence pesant et le comportement impassible de son étrange dresseuse lui fit redouter de rencontrer sa famille: il avait peur de tomber sur des clones de Moon. Finalement, cette rencontre se passa plutôt bien. Avec ses grands yeux sombres chaleureux et son grand sourire, Isiah lui parut mille fois plus rassurante que sa propre dresseuse. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à une version féminine et plus vieille de Tili. Il eut aussi l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Polochon, le miaouss de la famille.

« Ouais, Moon fait souvent cet effet-là aux gens, déclara Polochon lorsque Figaro lui fit part de ses pensées sur sa dresseuse. Elle a même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour mettre les gens mal-à-l'aise. A Azuria, elle avait pas d'amis à cause de ça. »

Quelque part, cela attrista un peu Figaro. Certes, sa dresseuse donnait la désagréable impression de déjà savoir tout de vous rien qu'en vous regardant dans les yeux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'isoler.

Les heures passèrent. Isiah finit par préparer le dîner en compagnie de sa fille. Pour fêter la première victoire de Moon et son premier pokémon, ils allèrent ensuite s'installer dans le canapé pour manger et regarder un film en même temps.

Puis vînt le moment d'aller se coucher.

Moon le souleva du canapé et l'emmena dans sa chambre sans lui demander son avis. Une fois seuls dans la pièce, la jeune fille déposa par terre et s'accroupit face à lui. Leur regard se croisèrent. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Figaro baissa les yeux. Ils restèrent là, immobiles, pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, avant que Moon ne finisse par prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas obéi immédiatement ? »

Le flamiaou ne répondit rien. Parce que c'était logique, non ? Brindibou était son ami. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal. Moon soupira. Elle approcha sa petite main de lui et doucement, l'obligea à relever la tête pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Le flamiaou repensa aux paroles de Polochon. Le miaouss avait raison : sa dresseuse n'avait pas besoin de parler pour mettre mal-à-l'aise.

« On dirait que tu as peur de moi. Pourquoi ? »

Là encore, pas de réponse.

Moon poussa à nouveau un long soupir. Elle le lâcha et alla se mettre en pyjama. Sa dresseuse éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et alla finalement se coucher. Un peu hésitant, Figaro alla s'installer dans le gros pouf en forme de métamorphe à l'autre bout de la chambre, loin du lit de Moon. Épuisé par toutes ces émotions et le combat, Figaro s'endormit rapidement.

« Il va y avoir du boulot, marmonna Moon dans son lit. »


	5. II- Moon

_Hey~_

 _A l'origine, ce chapitre fait plus de vingt pages (je ne crois pas que tous les chapitres feront cette longueur). Je me suis dis que c'était un peu massif... Du coup, j'ai coupé en plusieurs parties. C'est pour ça qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, que le tour des îles de Moon n'a pas encore commencé et que les éléments d'ultra-soleil et ultra-lune n'ont pas encore pointé le bout de leur nez. Voilà ^^'_

 _Sinon, vous saviez que l'héroïne de Pokémon Blanc 2 et Noir 2 s'appelle Echo ? Pas moi. J'ai dû aller chercher son nom sur Poképédia pour la mentionner. (Puisqu'on parle de Blanc 2 et Noir 2, j'adorais le Pokéwood… J'ai dû passer des heures à chercher comment avoir toutes les fins de chaque film)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, sauf les noms nuls des pokémons._

 _ **Genre:** Aventure._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

.

II- Moon

.

Plongée dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Moon attendait que son réveil sonne. Réglée comme une horloge, la jeune fille se réveillait à la même heure : 5h30 du matin. Et comme son réveil ne sonnait qu'une demie-heure plus tard, elle demeurait immobile, dans son lit. Avant, à Kanto, elle fixait le plafond en récitant mentalement les tables de multiplication. A Alola, puisque son lit se trouvait contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, Moon pouvait s'allonger sur le flanc et contempler le paysage nocturne. Seuls les tics du réveil et la respiration régulière de Figaro brisait le silence de la pièce. Moon espéra que son pokémon lui obéirait, aujourd'hui.

La tirant de sa contemplation du paysage nocturne, son réveil lâcha soudainement une sonnerie stridente. Lentement, Moon se retourna et l'éteignit. Elle repoussa ses couvertures et jeta un regard en direction du pouf où se trouvait son flamiaou. Figaro, toujours endormi, n'avait pas réagit à la sonnerie. Elle haussa les épaules et l'abandonna dans sa chambre. Ses pas l'amenèrent dans la cuisine, où Polochon était déjà réveillé. Assis sur la table, le miaouss l'attendait.

« Salut, lança-t-elle au pokémon.

– Miaaa, répondit Polochon en baillant. »

L'espace d'une seconde, un micro-sourire étira les lèvres de Moon tandis qu'elle s'approchait du miaouss pour le caresser. Le pokémon se laissa faire puis se chargea de rappeler à la jeune fille qu'il avait faim en sautant de la table et en allant se planter près de sa gamelle vide. Comprenant le message, Moon alla chercher ses croquettes, ainsi qu'un bol d'eau et le servit. Une fois le pokémon nourrit, la jeune fille s'occupa de son propre petit déjeuner. Un bol de céréales aux fruits rouges plus tard, Moon filait à la salle de bain. Une fois débarbouillée, elle regagna sa chambre pour s'habiller. Figaro dormait encore. Sans le réveiller, la jeune fille attrapa le short, le débardeur et la ceinture qu'elle mettait quand elle allait courir et se changea.

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Cette fois-ci, Polochon l'attendait près de la porte. Moon fit un rapide crochet dans la cuisine pour prendre une gourde de boisson énergétique maison : Isiah la préparait la veille et la lui laissait dans le frigo. Gourde à la main, la jeune fille rejoignit finalement Polochon.

« On peut y aller, dit-elle en attachant la gourde à sa ceinture. »

Sans oublier les clefs de la maison et la pokéball de Polochon, Moon et le miaouss sortirent.

Au dehors, il faisait bon. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Une température agréable, qui changeait de la chaleur étouffante de la journée. On n'entendait pas ou très peu de pokémons : à cette heure, beaucoup dormaient encore, bien qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller. Quant à ceux qui n'étaient pas en train de dormir, ils étaient sur le point de regagner leur tanière pour se reposer. Moon aperçut d'ailleurs plusieurs mimigals disparaître dans les arbres. Et à part le son de ses pas, elle n'entendait aucun bruit d'origine humaine. Un silence apaisant.

D'après Isiah, la maison était à mi-chemin entre Lili'i et Ekaeka, la seule grande ville de l'île. Si Moon n'avait pas été au courant de ce détail, elle aurait cru avoir emménagé en pleine jungle, loin de toute civilisation.

Partir courir tôt le matin était une vieille habitude. La jeune fille avait commencé du temps où ses parents n'étaient pas encore séparés. C'était son père qui l'avait initié à la course à pieds. A l'époque, du temps où il n'était pas surchargé de boulot, il allait faire son petit footing tous les matins. Moon, qui le suivait partout en ce temps-là, l'accompagnait.

Et même après le divorce de Maurice et Isiah, elle avait continué. Elle aimait bien. Ça la détendait. Isiah s'inquiétait de savoir sa fille seule dehors. Vu que Maurice n'était plus là pour l'accompagner, elle s'imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios catastrophes, où Moon se faisait enlever ou attaquer par des pokémons sauvages. C'était donc pour rassurer Isiah que son miaouss allait courir avec la jeune fille.

Ensemble, Moon et Polochon avaient l'habitude de parcourir de longues distances ensemble. A Azuria, il n'était pas rare de les voir faire le tour de la ville. D'autres fois, le duo allait jusqu'à Safrania à pieds puis repartait dans l'autre sens. Une fois, ils avaient traversé le Pont Pépite au nord d'Azuria et avaient parcourut les dix kilomètres séparant la ville du manoir de Léo, le scientifique de renom qui avait inventé le système des boîtes.

Ce matin-là, Moon aurait bien aimé prendre Figaro avec elle : cet exercice aurait permit à son pokémon de se faire à elle. Sauf qu'elle ne le pensait pas habitué à courir sur d'aussi longues distances. Dans l'état actuel des choses, le flamiaou ne ferait que la ralentir. Et puis surtout, Moon repensait au combat de la veille. Dans ces conditions, la jeune fille n'était pas sûre qu'il obéirait à ses ordres s'il y avait un problème. Dans le doute, mieux valait prendre le miaouss.

Polochon sur les talons, Moon monta au pas de course la côte qui menait à Lili'i. Elle traversa le petit hameau et poursuivit sa montée jusqu'à la falaise. Ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin. Sans surprise, le paysage n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la veille : les restes du pont brisé surplombaient toujours le précipice au font duquel rugissait le fleuve déchaîné. L'espace d'une seconde, Moon se rappela de la rencontre qu'elle y avait fait la veille et se demanda ce que Lilie pouvait bien faire à cet endroit.

Puis, la jeune fille oublia tout à fait son interrogation, et suivit Polochon qui avait déjà commencé à redescendre vers Lili'i. A nouveau, ils traversèrent le hameau. Cette fois, quelques adultes quittaient leurs maisons pour se rendre à leur travail. Moon et Polochon ne leur accordèrent aucune attention, poursuivant leur trajet. Leurs pas les reconduisirent près de la maison, qu'ils contournèrent sans s'arrêter. Le duo s'engagea sur la route d'Ekaeka, mais plutôt que d'entrer en ville, ils bifurquèrent sur un petit chemin envahit par les plantes sauvages. Bientôt, la terre laissa place à du sable fin et le son des vagues couvrit celui des pokémons qui se réveillaient. Moon et Polochon se retrouvèrent sur une plage désertée. Seule trace de présence humaine : une petite maison à l'écart, dont le toit semblait au bord de l'effondrement. Sinon, il n'y avait rien, à part l'immensité de l'océan. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Alola, le duo finissaient invariablement leur footing à cette endroit. Au loin, le ciel pâlissait : le soleil se levait.

Le duo ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter au bord de l'eau. Chacun de leur côté, Moon et Polochon reprirent leur souffle. Ils s'étirèrent quelques minutes avant que finalement, la jeune fille ne prenne sa gourde et avale la moitié de sa boisson. Elle donna le reste au miaouss.

En soupirant, Moon passa une main couverte de transpiration sur son front. Une douche ne serait pas de trop en rentrant. Un regard en direction de Polochon lui confirma que le miaouss aussi avait besoin d'un bon bain. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers la mer.

Elle pouvait attendre de rentrer chez elle pour se débarrasser de toute cette sueur…

Ou bien elle pouvait aussi ne pas attendre et rentrer chez elle dégoulinante d'eau de mer.

Trouvant cette perspective fort séduisante, Moon enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes sous l'œil intrigué de Polochon. Doucement, la jeune fille entra dans l'eau fraîche. Tandis que les vagues léchaient ses chevilles, un long frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Pourtant, la température de l'eau ne la fit pas reculer. Au contraire, Moon s'éloigna un peu plus du bord. Derrière elle, Polochon grondait l'air désapprobateur. Amusée par son comportement, Moon se tourna vers lui. Les vagues s'abattaient sur ses hanches cette fois. Tant pis pour ses vêtements… Ils étaient déjà vieux et usés de toute façon.

« Tu viens ? »

Pour toute réponse, Polochon poussa un cri strident indigné. Non, il n'irait pas dans l'eau. Il détestait ça et éborgnerait quiconque essaierait de l'y pousser. Moon pouffa puis, d'un seul coup, elle plongea sous l'eau en fermant les yeux. L'eau froide contre sa peau brûlante lui faisait un bien fou. Elle remonta quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux collés à son visage et le souffle court. Sur la berge, Polochon grondait toujours, le poil hérissé et les oreilles plaquées sur l'arrière de son crâne. Sa queue battait l'air furieusement. Il s'attendait clairement à ce que Moon vienne le chercher et le jette dans l'eau pour l'embêter.

Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas : la jeune fille aimait à penser qu'elle avait l'instinct de survie et elle ne doutait pas que tenter de pousser le miaouss dans la mer réduirait considérablement son espérance de vie. Ça n'empêcha pas Moon de regagner la berge en ricanant. La jeune fille était en train de remettre ses chaussures lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. En se tournant vers l'origine du son, Moon reconnut la nouvelle venue : Lilie, la jolie fille du pont.

« Bonjour… Tu t'appelles Moon, c'est ça ? »

Moon acquiesça. En se penchant légèrement sur la droite, elle repéra Doudou, le pokémon rare dont Lilie semblait avoir la garde. La mini-nébuleuse flânait joyeusement sur la plage. Un silence gêné, seulement brisé par les vagues, s'installa. L'air embarrassée, Lilie triturait nerveusement ses mains. A tous les coups, son interlocutrice avait voulu lui parler sans savoir comment lancer la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda une Lilie prise d'inspiration au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

– Je suis venue ici pour courir. Je pensais rentrer chez moi dans quelques minutes. Et toi ? »

Rassérénée par ces quelques mots qu'elle avait arraché à Moon, Lilie poursuivit un peu plus joyeusement.

« J'habite avec le professeur Euphorbe dans la maison un peu plus loin… Je profite qu'il n'y ait encore personne sur la plage pour laisser Doudou se dégourdir les jambes. »

Les deux sourcils de Moon se haussèrent. Elle jeta un regard sceptique à Lilie, puis au fameux Doudou. Tout ce que Moon voyait, c'était une petite boule d'énergie dénuée de jambes à dégourdir. Comprenant vite la pensée de son interlocutrice, Lilie pouffa.

« Façon de parler. »

Un micro-sourire étira les lèvres de Moon. A côté d'elle, Polochon soupira l'air exaspéré, s'attirant l'attention de Lilie qui s'agenouilla face à lui. Curieuse, la jolie blonde plongea sa main dans la fourrure blanche du miaouss pour le caresser.

« Figaro n'est pas avec toi ?

– Non, j'ai préféré le laisser dormir, répondit Moon en haussant les épaules.

– Ce miaouss… Il vient de Kanto, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un. Il est à toi ? Comment il s'appelle ? »

Moon hocha négativement la tête.

« Il est à ma mère. Il s'appelle Polochon… Et je m'en souviens pas parce que j'étais trop petite, mais elle avait aussi un persian avant… Édredon. Polochon est son petit. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lilie de hausser les sourcils. La jeune fille avait peut-être envie de demander ce qui était arrivé au persian. Si c'était le cas, elle n'en fit rien, pensant que ce n'était peut-être pas quelque chose à demander dès la deuxième rencontre. Lilie se dépêcha d'opter pour un sujet plus léger.

« Édredon ? Pourquoi ta mère appelle ses pokémons d'après des coussins et des couvertures ?

– Aucune idée… Parce qu'elle aime bien, j'imagine ? »

Puisque le sujet des surnoms que donnait Isiah à ses pokémons était désormais épuisé, un autre silence tomba sur les deux jeunes filles. Pendant une longue minute affreusement gênante, elles se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir quoi se dire. Moon, qui n'avait jamais été douée pour faire la conversation, chercha une excuse pour s'en aller sans paraître impolie. Rien ne lui vînt. Lilie devait en être au même point qu'elle, puisqu'elle jetait des regards nerveux vers la maison branlante du professeur Euphorbe, comme si elle mourrait d'envie d'aller s'y cacher.

Les dieux durent entendre les prières silencieuses des deux jeunes filles puisqu'une distraction bienvenue se présenta à elle sous la forme d'un bruit d'une masse tombant dans l'eau. Elles eurent juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un Doudou d'excellente humeur jaillir des vagues et projeter des milliers de gouttelettes. Un cri de rage perçant fit savoir à Moon que la mini-nébuleuse avait dû arroser Polochon au passage.

La suite des événements se passa très vite. L'espace d'une seconde, Doudou s'amusait comme un petit fou et la suivante, il fuyait pour sa vie. Les choses se compliquèrent lorsque Lilie se joint à la course poursuite pour attraper la mini-nébuleuse et la sauver des griffes meurtrières de Polochon. Des cris et des pluies de pièces ponctuaient la scène. Contemplant ce spectacle navrant, Moon s'interrogea : est-ce que sa vie à Alola ressemblerait à ça ? Une suite d'événements dangereux et/ou ridicules ? Pourrait-elle avoir droit à une journée tranquille sans cri, sans miaouss enragé, sans pont détruit, sans mort frôlée ? Si ça continuait comme ça, Moon était prête à parier qu'elle se retrouverait à démanteler une organisation criminelle et irait ensuite vivre en ermite au sommet d'une montagne.

Amusée, une esquisse de sourire fit tressauter ses lèvres.

Ce genre d'aventures improbables impliquant des enfants partis voyager, des voleurs de pokémons et des combats épiques au sommet d'une montagne difficile d'accès, ça n'arrivait qu'à Kanto. Et à Johto aussi.

Moon mit fin au spectacle ridicule de Lilie et Polochon courant tous les deux après Doudou d'un simple geste : elle sortit la pokéball du miaouss et l'y rappela.

Comprenant qu'elle était sauvée, la mini-galaxie stoppa sa course effrénée et poussa un cri joyeux. L'espace d'une seconde, Moon se demanda si Doudou avait comprit que Polochon essayait de l'assassiner, pas de jouer au loup avec lui… Il avait bien deviné, quand même ? Les griffes dehors, ça voulait tout dire… Pourtant, voir Doudou flâner toujours aussi joyeusement instaura le doute dans l'esprit de Moon. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'elle ne saurait jamais si la mini-galaxie était véritablement inconsciente ou juste stupide. Voire les deux.

Lilie, elle, n'en menait pas large. Peu habituée à courir, la jolie blonde se laissa tomber dans le sable pour reprendre son souffle. Puisque le sang lui montait aux joues, la peau de son visage n'était plus aussi laiteuse que quelques minutes plus tôt. Décidée à oublier Doudou et sa bonne humeur excessive, Moon vînt s'agenouiller face à son interlocutrice.

« Je vais rentrer maintenant, avant que Polochon ne se débrouille pour sortir de sa pokéball et finir ce qu'il a commencé… Ça ira, avec Doudou? »

Lilie hocha la tête, lui offrant au passage un sourire gêné.

« A plus tard alors. »

Sur ces mots, Moon se releva et abandonna la jolie blonde sur la plage. Il était grand temps de rentrer et de prendre une bonne douche.

.

.

Isiah faisait prendre un bain à Polochon dans la cuisine. Moon le savait parce que depuis sa chambre, elle entendait le miaouss se débattre férocement pour échapper à la bassine d'eau savonneuse. Elle plaignait sincèrement sa mère.

Emmitouflée dans un grand peignoir vert d'eau, Moon quitta la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle y enfila ses vêtements pour la journée, puis scanna la pièce à la recherche de Figaro : d'après sa mère, le flamiaou n'était pas descendu de la matinée… Donc, il devait encore être là, malgré sa disparition du pouf métamorph. Moon regarda tout d'abord dans sa penderie : à Kanto, Polochon se cachait parfois dans ses vêtements, alors pourquoi pas le flamiaou. Sauf qu'à part les fameux vêtements, elle ne vit pas l'ombre d'un félin. Elle regarda tour à tour sous son bureau et dans ses cartons ouverts, mais rien. Ses recherches sous le lit furent un peu plus fructueuses.

« Ah, tu es là. »

Pas de réponse, bien sûr. Déterminé à ne pas bouger de sa position, Figaro ne faisait que la fixer de ses grands yeux luisant dans l'obscurité.

« Tu sais, c'est pas en restant là que tu vas pouvoir aller manger, fit remarquer Moon en s'allongeant par terre pour mieux lui rendre son regard. »

Figaro ne fit que remuer la queue de haut en bas. Moon avait lu quelque part que ce geste pouvait dénoter l'énervement chez les pokémons félins. Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge si son flamiaou avait un problème avec elle dès le deuxième jour.

Pourtant, il devait bien manger.

Elle voulu plonger la main sous le lit et l'attraper par la peau du cou pour le faire sortir de sa cachette… Mais après une seconde de réflexion, Moon songea que Figaro était bien capable d'essayer de griffer ou de la mordre. Alors, elle n'en fit rien.

« Je reviens. »

Moon se leva et quitta la chambre. Elle revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol de croquettes qu'elle glissa sous le lit. Pour toute réponse, Figaro se contenta de lui tourner le dos, ignorant le petit-déjeuner qu'on lui donnait. Sa queue poursuivait ses mouvements agacés.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Figaro… Ça fait plaisir de voir que mes efforts sont appréciés. »

En soupirant, Moon se releva et laissa le flamiaou bouder dans son coin. Mieux valait le laisser sortir quand il le voudrait plutôt que de le forcer.

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement : pendant qu'Isiah partait travailler en compagnie de Polochon, Moon resta à la maison. C'était sa dernière journée de tranquillité avant qu'elle ne reprenne l'école. Et quoi de mieux pour profiter de cette dernière journée de tranquillité que de se faire un marathon des films d'Echo, son actrice préférée ? Un paquet de chips sur les genoux et une bouteille de soda à portée de main, Moon s'appliquait à contrer tous les efforts physiques qu'elle avait fournit le matin même. Figaro vînt faire un tour dans le salon mais terrorisé par le premier opus de la Brume Pourpre, celui ne resta pas longtemps avant de retourner se cacher dans la chambre. Les films d'horreur, ce n'était visiblement pas son truc.

Moon était sur le point d'entamer le deuxième opus de la trilogie lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

La jeune fille jeta un regard torve à la porte d'entrée. Pas décidée à lever ses fesses du canapé, elle resta à sa place et augmenta le volume de son film lorsqu'on sonna à nouveau. Ça ne changea rien à la situation, puisque la jeune fille resta à sa place, l'air grincheuse. Le pire, c'était que la personne à la porte n'avait pas l'air de se décourager. Il ou elle continuait de sonner joyeusement. Moon grogna d'agacement. Pour ne rien arranger, Figaro s'était mis à gratter à la porte comme s'il voulait ouvrir.

Puis, au bout de la dixième sonnerie, Moon se leva en bougonnant, mit son film sur pause et se traîna vers la sortie. Derrière la porte, se tenaient un Tili rayonnant (d'ailleurs, Figaro se frottait énergiquement à ses genoux) et une Lilie embarrassée.

« Salut Moon ! Je suis content de te revoir… Ça va depuis hier ?! Tu t'ennuies pas trop ?! »

Moon cligna des yeux, sans savoir quoi répondre : vu qu'elle ne pensait pas le recroiser souvent, elle n'avait pas prit la peine de mémoriser son nom, alors que lui se souvenait parfaitement du sien.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? Tili ! On s'est rencontré hier, poursuivit joyeusement-t-il en constatant son manque de réaction. »

Moon remercia tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour lui avoir rappelé le nom du garçon. Autrement, elle aurait eu l'air fine.

« Ce serait un peu inquiétant si elle ne se souvenait pas de t'avoir rencontré la veille, fit remarquer Lilie d'une voix douce. »

Moon n'osa pas la contredire et lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du nom du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il le mentionne.

« Ouais… T'as raison, concéda Tili en se tournant vers Lilie. Faudrait vraiment avoir une mémoire de magicarpe. »

Eh bien elle avait une mémoire de magicarpe.

Et jusque-là, ça l'avait plutôt réussi : à Azuria, vu que personne ne lui adressait la parole à part sa mère et quelques vagues connaissances, Moon n'avait jamais prit la peine de retenir des noms.

« Vous vouliez me voir, finit par demander Moon aux deux compères. »

Aussitôt, Tili se tourna à nouveau vers elle et écarta en grand les bras pour désigner le paysage à l'extérieur.

« Ouaip. On va aller capturer des pokémons ! Je me suis dis que tu connaissais encore personne sur l'île alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous ? »

L'air enthousiaste, il brandit un sac plein de pokéballs inutilisées et se lança dans un discours à la gloire des pokémons de Mele-mele.

Moon et Lilie échangèrent un regard.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » semblaient demander les yeux de Moon.

« Toujours. C'est à la fois mignon et fatiguant. » répondirent ceux de Lilie.

« Seigneur. » conclurent les yeux de Moon.

Les échanges de regards entre les deux jeunes filles étaient très expressifs.

« Alors, finit par conclure Tili l'air interrogateur. »

La jeune fille étant une grande solitaire, elle fut tentée de refuser. Sauf que Tili fixait Moon de ses grands yeux marrons. Ses stupides yeux marrons qui lui donnaient des airs d'evoli plein d'espoir. Moon avait l'intime conviction que refuser de venir avec Lilie et Tili reviendrait à mettre un coup de pied à cet evoli plein d'espoir : on regrettait instantanément sa décision parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus mignon qu'un evoli et qu'il fallait vraiment être un monstre pour les décevoir ou leur faire mal.

La jeune fille pensa ensuite à sa mère qui serait tellement heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait passé la journée avec des enfants de son âge plutôt qu'enfermée à regarder des films. Isiah aussi avait des airs d'evoli plein d'espoir lorsqu'elle souhaitait à Moon de se faire plein d'amis.

Elle sentait aussi le regard insistant de Figaro posé sur elle. Il avait l'air d'aimer Tili. A tous les coups, il devait vouloir passer du temps avec le garçon.

Retenant un soupir, Moon accepta.

.

.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient partis. En deux heures, ils avaient eu le temps de chercher des pokémons autour de l'école de l'île, à Ekaeka (ça avait été l'occasion pour Moon de visiter la seule grande ville de Mele Mele) puis d'aller manger des malasadas au bord de la plage.

Au bout de ces deux heures, Tili n'avait capturé aucun pokémon. A chaque fois qu'il en voyait un, lui et Pioupiou s'extasiaient dessus durant de longues minutes, jusqu'au moment où la bestiole sauvage prenait la fuite.

Lilie n'étant pas dresseuse à proprement parlé (elle avait expliqué à Moon que bien qu'elle soit la gardienne de Doudou, elle ne l'avait pas capturé), elle n'attrapait pas de pokémons avec eux. La jolie blonde ne faisait que les suivre et les encourager timidement.

Au final, vu qu'elle ne se laissait pas distraire et que Figaro semblait lui obéir lorsque Tili était dans les parages, Moon était la seule à avoir réussi à mettre la main sur deux nouveaux compagnons : une abra et un magnéti, baptisés respectivement Mélièce et Gnéto (pour ce dernier, Tili avait insisté).

« C'est trooop bien Moon, s'exclamait Tili en caressant d'une main la fourrure de Mélièce et de l'autre la forme métallique de Gnéto. Papé s'inquiétait un peu à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir avec Figaro... »

Voir le flamiaou hésiter à lui obéir avait mit un doute à quelqu'un sur ses capacités, finalement ? Moon ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. D'un côté, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour un pokémon qu'il avait élevé. De l'autre, la jeune fille lui aurait bien fait remarquer qu'elle n'y était pour rien si Figaro avait peur d'elle dès la première rencontre. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, donc il rechignait à lui obéir. Rien d'alarmant pour Moon. Elle était prête à parier que les choses finiraient par se tasser, même si ça prenait un peu de temps.

« … mais en fait, tu t'en sors comme une chef, poursuivit Tili. Je savais que papé n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que t'allait être une dresseuse top ! »

Moon ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête sans savoir quoi répondre au garçon. Elle finit par se tourner vers la mer, surveillant de loin Pioupiou et Figaro jouer dans le sable.

« Pourquoi monsieur Pectorius s'inquiétait-il exactement, demanda d'une voix douce Lilie en glissant discrètement des bouts de malasada dans son sac pour Doudou. Il ne la pensait pas capable de s'en sortir ? »

Tili nia d'un mouvement de tête énergique avant d'avaler une la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau à lui seul.

« Non, c'est pas ça… C'est juste qu'il avait peur que tu aies du mal à devenir amie avec Figaro. »

Moon cligna des yeux, perdue. Amie ? Avec son pokémon ? Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Dans sa tête, quand on lui parlait de pokémons, Moon pensait aux combats excitants, à la ligue. Jamais l'idée de former une amitié entre elle et Figaro (et désormais Gnéto et Mélièce) ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Ça n'était pas quelque chose qui lui venait naturellement : Moon n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis à Azuria et le seul pokémon dont elle soit proche était Polochon. Polochon qui, s'il avait put parler, n'aurait probablement pas été le pokémon le plus agréable qui soit.

Tili et Lilie, de leur côté, interprétèrent mal l'air perdu et le silence de leur compagne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Lilie en souriant doucement. Je suis sûre que toi, Figaro, Mélièce et Gnéto deviendrez de grands amis… Il faut juste vous laisser un peu de temps ! »

Moon en doutait un peu, mais elle ne fit pas part de ses pensées : quelque chose lui disait que ses compagnons risquaient de mal le prendre si elle leur expliquait que l'amitié lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était qu'on lui obéisse quand elle donnait des ordres.

A la place, Moon se contenta d'un :

« Tu as raison. Peut-être que je vais prendre un peu plus de temps… Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme Tili.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire, interrogea le principal concerné l'air perdu. »

Lilie et Moon fixèrent le garçon comme s'il était complètement idiot. Il ne l'était pas, elles n'en doutaient pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être à la ramasse… Tili se rendait-il compte qu'il s'était mit Mélièce et Gnéto dans la poche dès la première rencontre alors qu'il n'était pas leur dresseur ? Et qu'ils venaient d'être capturés ? Sans compter que Pioupiou et Figaro l'adoraient aussi et que des pokémons sauvages lui tournaient autour pour réclamer des caresses. Moon n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi doué pour se faire apprécier de pokémons qu'il venait de rencontrer.

« Rien du tout, répondit Moon en fixant avec insistance les pokémons collés à Tili comme pour lui faire passer un message. »

Le message passa par-dessus la tête de Tili puisque celui-ci se contenta de laisser tomber et d'engouffrer une autre malasada dans sa bouche.

.

.

Leurs pérégrinations sur les routes de l'île les menèrent finalement à en faire presque tout le tour : Mele-Mele n'était pas très grande après tout. Ils firent un tour au cimetière du coin à la recherche de pokémons spectre mais ne trouvèrent là-bas que trois dresseurs prêts au combat que Tili insista pour affronter. Laissant ces adversaires affronter le garçon et son brindibou, Lilie et Moon se retrouvèrent à discuter ensemble.

Ou plutôt, Lilie se retrouva à faire la conversation pour deux. Moon ne faisait que hocher la tête tout en suivant le combat de Tili.

« Je suis arrivée il y a trois mois avec Doudou… C'est la femme du professeur Euphorbe qui m'a trouvé. Elle m'a proposé de vivre ici, avec son mari alors j'ai dis oui. Ils m'ont inscrit à l'école de l'île et je me suis retrouvée dans la même classe que Tili. D'ailleurs, tu sais que j'ai dû passer des tests pour vérifier que j'avais bien le niveau ? Avant, ma mère payait des précepteurs pour nous faire l'école, à mon frère et moi, mais vu que je pouvais pas le prouver, j'ai du passer les tests, déclara-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. »

L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda pourquoi diable Lilie lui disait-elle tout ça ? A la façon dont la jolie blonde racontait ça (la femme d'Euphorbe l'avait « _trouvé_ » ? Et Lilie n'avait pas de papier prouvant son niveau scolaire?), Moon songea que ça ressemblait au récit d'une fugueuse qui avait désespérément besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et c'était bien cela qui la laissait perplexe : elles se connaissaient à peine.

Est-ce-que Moon, elle, irait raconter le divorce de ses parents à quelqu'un qu'elle venait de rencontrer ? Non. Certainement pas.

La jeune fille se détourna momentanément des combats de Tili (il ne s'y passait pas grand-chose de toute façon. Le garçon et son brindibou ne faisaient qu'enchaîner les attaques feuillage ou griffe entre deux tentatives d'esquive) et posa son regard fixe sur Lilie. Moon la vit très clairement frissonner de malaise, mais ne releva pas. Ses yeux sombres glissèrent le long de la frêle silhouette de la jolie blonde et finirent par s'arrêter sur le sac de Doudou.

… Le sac. Bien sûr, le sac.

Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre, Moon laissa la blonde changer de sujet. Tant pis si elle avait un temps de retard lorsqu'elle répondit à Lilie.

« Il y a un rapport avec Doudou, finit par la couper Moon tandis qu'elle racontait sa rencontre avec Tili. »

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Bien sûr, la réaction de Lilie ne se fit pas attendre. Son visage naturellement pâle perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, croassa une Lilie encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

– C'est à cause de lui que tu as fugué. »

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Lilie. Elle triturait ses longues mèches de cheveux blonds, sans savoir où se mettre.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça…

– Tu vis avec des gens qui sont pas de ta famille, tu as dis toi-même que la femme du professeur t'a trouvé et que tu as dû passer des tests pour prouver ton niveau à l'école alors que je suis sûre que ta mère a des papiers qui prouvent que t'as eu des profs particuliers. Et je dis que t'es partie à cause de Doudou parce que c'est un pokémon qui a l'air rare et que tu le caches dans ton sac comme si tu l'avais volé. »

Moon réalisa à cet instant précis qu'elle se trompait lourdement sur la pâleur de Lilie : cette fois, la couleur avait définitivement déserté son joli visage.

« S'il te plais, ne dis rien ! Seuls le professeur Euphorbe, sa femme, monsieur Pectorius et Tili sont au courant pour Doudou ! C'est très important, chuchota-t-elle vivement. »

Moon haussa les épaules. Tant que cette histoire ne lui retombait pas dessus, elle s'en fichait un peu.

« Je comptais rien dire de toute façon : c'est pas mes affaires. Il y a juste un truc que je comprend pas. Je vois pourquoi le professeur et sa femme sont au courant puisqu'ils t'hébergent… Pareil pour monsieur Pectorius, vu qu'il a l'air assez important sur l'île… Mais pourquoi Tili ? »

Lilie afficha une grimace embarrassée.

« Il a entendu monsieur Pectorius et le professeur Euphorbe parler de Doudou par hasard. »

 _Seigneur_.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle être discret, fut la seule chose que Moon trouva à dire. »

Lilie secoua la tête, sa grimace gênée toujours en place sur son joli visage. La conversation était close.

Un rattata noir fut projeté à côté des deux filles par une puissante attaque feuillage. Elles reportèrent leur attention sur Tili, qui venait tout juste de terminer son dernier combat. Une fois que son adversaire vaincu lui eu donné de l'argent de sa victoire, le garçon revînt tout sourire vers Moon et Lilie.

.

.

Le trio poursuivit leur route et finit par échouer dans le jardin de Mele-Mele. Tili avait insisté pour qu'ils y aillent, arguant que n'importe qui de passage sur l'île devait y avoir mit les pieds au moins une fois. Lilie, qui n'y était encore jamais allée, poussa un cri d'admiration lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le fameux jardin. Il s'agissait d'une vaste clairière à flanc de falaise, débordant de fleurs jaunes éblouissantes sous les rayons du soleil. Quelques rochers s'élevaient dans l'immensité florale, offrant des coins d'ombre bienvenus par cette chaleur. A l'exception de quelques pokémons en train de se prélasser au soleil, le jardin était désert.

« C'est magnifique Tili, s'exclama Lilie en tapant dans ses mains. Je suis sûre que Doudou va adorer ! »

Se disant, la jolie blonde posa son sac de sport et l'ouvrit en grand. Une seconde plus tard, Doudou en jaillissait et bondissait dans tous les sens sous les regards amusés de Tili et Lilie. Pioupiou et Figaro ne tardèrent pas à se jeter eux aussi dans les fleurs, vite suivis de Mélièce et Tili lui-même. Moon trouvait ça incroyable que le garçon arrive à se faire accepter aussi vite de pokémons qui venaient tout juste de se faire capturer : un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Moon, poussée par les encouragements de ses compagnons, avait essayé de caresser la tête de son abra. Avant même que sa main n'effleure sa fourrure, Mélièce s'était téléportée quelques mètres plus loin, hors de portée. Sachant que l'abra se laissait allègrement tripoter par Tili sans broncher, Moon ne savait pas trop comment le prendre.

Laissant ses deux compagnons vaquer à leurs occupations (l'un faisant le pitre avec leurs pokémons, l'autre cueillant des fleurs pour égayer le laboratoire du professeur Euphorbe), Moon s'aventura dans le jardin. Les jambes léchées par les plantes, elle traversa la clairière jusqu'à la falaise qu'elle longea. Ce fut ainsi que Moon découvrit une cavité dans la roche, soigneusement dissimulée par toutes les plantes. Au moment où elle s'arrêta pour examiner le trou de plus près, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose de dur se cogner contre elle. En se retournant, Moon eut la surprise de découvrir que Gnéto la suivait. Silencieux, le magnéti se contentait de léviter en la fixant de son œil unique.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Le magnéti ne répondit pas à la question de sa dresseuse. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, la jeune fille finit par conclure que Gnéto ne faisait que la suivre. Ça la changeait du comportement fuyant de Figaro et Mélièce, songea Moon qui haussa les épaules et s'agenouilla dans les fleurs pour observer la cavité. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur… Il y faisait sombre. La jeune fille se tourna vers son magnéti.

« A ton avis, il y a quoi dedans ? »

Bien sûr, le pokémon ne pipa mot.

Sans se formaliser de ce silence, Moon plongea la main à l'intérieur de la cavité et tâta ses parois humides. Elle ne sentait pas de fond droit devant elle. Se mettant à quatre pattes pour mieux voir, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son magnéti. Ses yeux s'habituait progressivement à l'obscurité de la cavité, lui permettant d'apercevoir une suite de tunnels.

« C'est pas juste une cavité… C'est une grotte, je crois. »

Moon tourna la tête vers le trou, se demandant où il pouvait mener.

« L'entrée n'est pas très grande… Je me demande si je pourrais passer. »

Fidèle à lui-même, Gnéto ne commenta pas. Moon resta de longues secondes à contempler la toute petite entrée de la grotte, puis elle se releva : elle ne pensait pas avoir le temps d'y aller explorer puisque l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Elle pourrait toujours revenir plus tard… Moon était prête à parier que si elle en parlait à Tili et Lilie, le duo la suivrait volontiers dans son exploration. Ou plutôt, Tili sauterait de joie à l'idée de fouiner dans une grotte sombre et humide et Lilie se contenterait de timidement hocher la tête en guise d'assentiment. Dans tous les cas, Isiah approuverait : cela lui donnerait l'impression que sa fille se faisait des amis.

Gnéto sur les talons, Moon alla rejoindre ses deux compagnons. Il était temps de rentrer.

.

.

Comme prévu, Isiah afficha une expression d'agréable surprise lorsqu'elle vit sa fille rentrer en compagnie de Lilie, Tili et de nouveaux pokémons. Aussi silencieuse que Gnéto, Moon observa sa mère échanger des banalités avec les deux autres enfants. Puis Lilie, Tili et Pioupiou s'en allèrent, au grand désespoir de Figaro qui les regarda partir tristement. La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement.

Moon raconta très succinctement les captures de Gnéto et Mélièce. Le premier avait électrocuté Figaro juste avant de se prendre une attaque flammèche. Une fois affaibli, Moon l'avait attrapé. Quant à Mélièce, Moon n'avait pas prit la peine de l'attaquer avant : sachant que les abras fuyaient le combat à coup de téléportation, la jeune fille lui avait d'office lancé une pokéball.

Tout le long, Isiah hocha la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle prit le relais conversationnel et fit un rapport détaillé de ses activités du jour. Moon apprit ainsi qu'elle vadrouillait d'un bout à l'autre de l'île en compagnie de Lilie et Tili, sa mère faisait visiter des appartements à des clients. Aucune d'elle ne remit le père de Moon sur le tapis. A la place, Isiah se pencha vers elle par-dessus la table de la cuisine et son assiette de purée fumante.

« Alors ? Prête pour demain ? »

Isiah avait demandé cela comme si elle s'attendait à voir sa fille nerveuse… Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas. Moon ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant de hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Oui, elle était prête pour le lendemain. La perspective d'une rentrée ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure : ils avaient emménagé à Alola à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il ne restait qu'un bon mois d'école… Après ça, soi elle continuait ses études l'année suivante, soi elle partait voyager avec ses pokémons. A Kanto, elle serait partie à la conquête des arènes. Mais d'après Tili, il n'y avait pas d'arène à Alola. Ils faisaient le tour des îles à la place.

Moon avait bien réfléchit à la question et son choix était déjà fait. Quand elles habitaient encore à Azuria, et et sa mère en avait longuement parlé : Moon voulait partir se battre dans des arènes (ou, dans le cas présent, effectuer le tour des îles) et Isiah voulait que sa fille fasse des études. Elles en étaient venues à passer un accord pour être satisfaites toutes les deux. Moon aurait un an, voire deux ans au grand maximum, pour voyager. Ensuite, elle devrait reprendre ses études jusqu'à sa majorité. Après cela, Moon pourrait faire ce qu'elle veut.

Une fois le repas terminé, la jeune fille rappela Mélièce et Gnéto dans leurs pokéballs. Figaro, lui, avait déjà disparu à l'étage bien avant que sa dresseuse ne quitte la table. A tous les coups, il avait dû retourner se cacher sous le lit. Isiah termina la soirée dans le canapé, à comater devant la télé en compagnie de Polochon. Moon, de son côté, monta prendre une douche puis regagna sa chambre.

Exactement comme elle le faisait à Azuria, elle se dirigea vers sa penderie qu'elle ouvrit en grand. A droite se trouvaient les t-shirts, les pulls et les pantalons parfaitement pliés. Par terre, les chaussures de Moon étaient cernées par deux boîtes. L'une renfermait les chaussettes, l'autre les sous-vêtements. Juste au-dessus se trouvaient des cintres auxquels pendaient les chemises, les robes et les manteaux. Ce fut à ces derniers que la jeune fille s'intéressa.

Moon écarta machinalement les cintres jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait : son uniforme scolaire d'été… Celui qu'elle portait à Azuria. Elle décrocha le chemisier blanc à manches courtes et la jupe bleu marine et posa le tout sur sa chaise de bureau. Moon fouilla à nouveau dans sa penderie et y trouva les chaussettes blanches et la paire de chaussures qui allaient avec. Le port de l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire dans sa nouvelle école… Mais par habitude, Moon tenait à porter le sien. Et tant pis s'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'école d'Alola. Dans le fond, la jeune fille aimait bien son uniforme d'Azuria. Et puis en toute honnêteté, c'était l'une de ses tenues les plus légères… Elle ne serait pas de trop, au vu des températures caniculaires de Mele-Mele.

Une fois sa tenue et son sac prêts, Moon se mit en pyjama et vérifia ses affaires une dernière fois. Puis elle éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher, sans oublier de régler l'alarme de son réveil. Tout d'abord allongée sur le dos, la jeune fille roula jusqu'au bord du lit et se pencha par-dessus bord. La tête en bas, elle fouilla des yeux l'obscurité sous le lit à la recherche de Figaro. Son regard finit par accrocher deux billes jaunes luisantes malgré la noirceur.

« Demain, on va à l'école. »

Figaro ne répondit rien. Un peu comme Gnéto un peu plus tôt, il se contentait de la fixer de ses yeux dorés. Moon resta la tête en bas pendant une longue minute, attendant une réaction qui ne vînt jamais de la part de son flamiaou.

« Dans un mois, c'est les vacances. Je commencerai mon tour des îles à ce moment-là. »

Elle ne le vit pas dans à cause de l'obscurité sous le lit, mais Figaro se tendit à la mention du tour des îles. Sans plus se soucier des états d'âmes de son flamiaou, elle se redressa et se rallongea dans son lit.

Plus qu'un mois, songea Moon. Elle avait hâte.


End file.
